Chaos
by fenren666
Summary: Don't read this if you don't intend to review. jk this is a crossover of bleach, final fantasy X and XII, and kingdom hearts. will be updated weekly...ish
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so please be lienent.

A man with wavey brown hair ran into a classroom. "Fenren! my office now!" A 16 year-old boy with jet black hair snickered standing up and followwed the man to his office. "Fenren you have to learn that these pranks put your future at a large risk."

"what risk, I am a simple orphan with no family and no respect." replied the boy as he yawned knowing what was going to be said.

"what about your fiance?" asked the man as he opened the door to his office. On the door in big blue lined with gold letters it said. Princible Qewlfnor.

"Fiance?" said Fenren in a questioning tone. "Mana is dead. Who said I was engaged?" he said as he sat down and stole the princibles daily apple.

"Your future father-in-law Vaan. he said that you was perfect for Flare. You know how it is with Vaan what he says goes," said Qewlfnor as he sat down nearly crying at the 6 stolen apple that month.

"Flare is fine but she is not my type, besides don't the fact I'm a orphan keep our dangerous leader away?" Muttered Fenren as he nibbled on the already core of the apple. "It does everything else."

"Not true it didn't keep me, the order, Flare, Gabriel, or Mana away. Also to let you know Lords Vaan and Penelo are orphans themselves."Qewlfnor replied quickly and a bit angryly. "now lets talk about my personal toilet exploding and covering my bathroom with unrespectable fecies." Qewlfnor jumped across the table and punched Fenren square in the jaw right after Fenren started to laugh. It went straight into a heated fight destroying all the chairs his desk and a couple of bones.

"Weakling," said Fenren as he dragged the princible to the doctors office.

"you both have been fighting again eh? Well Fenren, my aide this hour will heal you since all you have is a bloody nose." said the doctor as he picked up the princible, put him on a table and started to heal his bones.

"Fenren, why must you and Qwelfnor fight so much? can't you both get along?" said a long red, haired, hourglass shaped, tall 17 year-old girl walked out in her nurses outfit and went to the first-aid kit and started to work on Fenrens bloody nose.

"I was told that we are going to be married, did you know?"

".... I have known for around a week but I was to scared to tell you. You understand Daddy just wants the best for me. Just so happens he thinks you are the best for myself," she said in her soothing voice."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please send me reviews I really need them for some advice and I might put in Vaan and Penelo into this and explain how they became lords. For those of you who are thinking man this story stinks or it is to short of a chapter. Well at chapter 6 I make them much longer and I always try to improve after all remember this is my first ever chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am updating this fast for the moment because I just got a bunch of ideas for the story but still please review.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a long discussion, Fenren agreed with Flare and her parents.

"Now about what I need out of the marriage, I need to finally meet your parents, early enlistment in the military, a job with some fieldwork, and to be able to see you in that outfit more," listed Fenren. Flare nodded taking this in and slapped his back so hard that his back burned cause of her aura alone not to mention his shirt was on fire. she grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured on his back having him scream in pain and douse the fire." You'll get all of those of course but if you think I will put on this outfit just for you to be a pervert then I will change my aidework to somewhere else. So that you will see me as a librarian or some other helpless work. I hate that thought, and all my stress will all go to my future husband, got it?" she whispered in a devilish tone as Fenren nearly crying and nodded thinking, "I am up the creek."

After school Fenren went to the gym did his exercise and right as he was about to leave on schedule (yes even stupid heroes have schedules) a limo drove up right in front of him and the door opened with reconizeable voice saying, "get in". He thought might be Flare. So he got in and a lady in her late 20's was in a flanel nightgown. immediately Fenren thought "hell yea, wait oh shit I am engaged s.o.b. this situation sucks." the lady put down the tape recorder that she appearently played and leaped onto Fenren as the limo sped all his willpower he shoved her off and said," what the hell do you want, I don't even know you." He opened the door but had to close it because they was in the sea. She scooted over to him and whispered in his ear, "I want you and your wonderful rich strength in my aide." Only one word came to his mind, lifelleech. No wonder the limo was in the ocean this was a trap and she wanted to make him into a weak old man by draining his life away in sex. "Fuck this!" He threw a punch at the window to the front and he saw that the driver was a extremely old man... one of her victims he thought. He knocked out the man and started driving to the surface. She went through the hole as erotic as anything he had seen and he had a spunky gf or 2 back in the day. She started to take off his pants right as she started sliding them to his knees he elbowwed her on the head hearing a sharp crack and she was out cold. He pulled his pants back on and pressed the pedal to the metal getting to where there was air.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

there you have it the second chapter of my story I am going to add a bit of bleach and kingdom hearts but if anyone dosen't like that just review to me.

Fenren: Also please don't put me with anymore erotic bitches

author: that depends on what I feel like and what the people suggest


	3. Chapter 3

ok I know people are reading and I would really love some reviews. Even if they are chewouts I need some ideas to work with there is a meaning to service and I want to uphold that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren drove up to the surface and when he heard the lifeleech starting to wake he took off his shoelaces and tied her wrists and ancles together. "Bitch," he muttered. A girl with red hair was at the parkinglot that you had to go through before you left the beach. It was Flare and she was wearing armor and had her sword by her side. "Ok you lifeleech get the hell out of there so that the way I can have my ancient husband back!" she yelled at this Fenren smiled and got out of the car immediately being hugged by her. "I am not Ancient in fact you are older than me," said Fenren inside a jokingly tone, after this she lightly hit his chest.

Later they went to the jail and turned in the lifeleech. "this one is a tricky one how did you get her?" asked they cop as he handed Fenren the 10,000 gold. Fenren smirked and said, "She tried to get me. so I knocked her out, may I have back my shoelaces sir." The cop thought for a second and looked at his shoes, "sorry those are evidense with that much money you could buy alot more shoes." "Yes sir," Fenren walked out into the lobby with the huge heavy sack gold coins. "how does a good hooneymoon sound?" she walked to Fenren and whispered in his ear," good but a visit to my room tonight at the castle would be fine at lets say midnight." His smile perked up more and he whispered back, " I'll be there."

he knocked twice quietly, the door quietly opened and she pulled him in by his shirt she was in a gown. There was candels lit and a bottle of red whine at a table in the corner of the room. "erotic, I have never had this happen before," he complimented. Flare grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to the table when there was a pop and there was a boy, a doglike man, and a duck in the room. Fenren: nearly yelled but luckily the room was sound proof," wtf are you doing here Sora I told you when you need major help. Also I said to the orphanage!" Sora looked away when he saw Flare in her gown for it was a bit seethrough. "Someone by the name of Fenrin touched us all and pop we are here."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That is all I have for now remember get me some advice and I will write a whole lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

hey I am back with a new chapter and please I need reviews.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After explaining that Sora, Donald, and Goofy got in a fight with Fenrin, Fenrens other universe self. Fenrin is such a good fighter he could destroy a entire universe just because he felt like it but that does not mean he did not fail to save his own. Meaning he was nearly killed trying to save his planet. Donald quacked," he didn't even do much all he did he shove us into each other like kids." Fenren grabbed a sword from Flares collection. "I will ask him what is wrong. If he wanted to beat you up I wouldn't have known you was dead about as fast as you would have. Also he has been like a father to me as far back as I remember." Flare went over and kissed him," be careful," she said slowly pulling away. He smirked realizing how much he had grown to love her in that 24 hours, "always am," he replied. he suddenly went pop meaning he had travelled through a dimension to where Fenrin was.

Pop, Fenren appeared in front of Fenrin and was surprised to see him holding something to him. "What in the world took you so long," said Fenrin holding out a shotgun for Fenren," here you will need this if you are going to do what you need to do." fenren knew better to say no so he took the shotgun and asked," so why did you bully Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Fenrin smirked and nearly laughed," I never did bully them all i did was shove them into each other to pop them to you that much easier. Now to bussiness, Hallowheartless are attacking your home planet."

Fenren wasted no time in getting up and popping to his planet and running to the biggest source of evil. His rival Amon the man who has taken control of most of the planet. It wasn't less than five minutes of running when suddenly Hallows that have turned into heartless attacked Fenren. Fenren drew out his sword and killed everyone of them with only having to breath a bit harder than he was, as pain. He decided to walk a bit and the same thing happened 6 more times. he finnaly reached what was left of a town. he went inside it but all he found was a dead dog and piecies of living thing couldn't tell what because it was all on a pile where he had to kill off every single hallowheartless that was near : dug 2 holes one huge one for the body piecies. The other is for the dog. After this he went up to a tower and slept at the top with a rope connecting him to the railing to keep him from falling and dieing.

The next morning he had to skip breakfast due to him not having enough brains enough to slow down and gather some supplies appearently. No matter where he looked everything was eaten by the monsters. He traveled in hopes to the nearest town. He barely made it, fighting off thirst, hunger, and monsters. the first thing he did was see a well he wanted to jump inside and forget the last 2 days but he controlled himself. He filled the bucket with water and drank it fully. Soon as he was finished he walked into the first resteraunt he saw and noticed all that was left inside. Was more bodies but unlike the other town there was a full container of beef jerky. He ran over and greedily ate most of it knowwing that the last of it would have to last.


	5. paths cross

I have made a new chapter so please as my 5 chapter present please, pretty please, give me reviews.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren found a bike, it wasn't much but it was better than walking. Fenren ended up cutting his time from town to town in half increasing his energy and his food supply from taking everything he could find from town to town. He finnaly found a town that was not full of bodies he thought grimly of what happened to them. he walked into a grocery store and whistled at how many bullets were in the ground. He heard a rifle and he felt his ear notched. "SOB!" He yelled in pain. The rifle fired again this time hitting his left heel. he nearly fell but he was trained by Fenrin for stuff like this and he shot the shotgun in front of him to the ground right as he was falling. the blast knocked him onto his right foot. the rifle fired again narrowly missing his neck. he shot the shotgun to the direction of the rifle and the was a puddle of blood behind the shelf with some sobbing.

He found a bed for the 16 year-old, blond, girl that he had shot in her legs. He had to transfur most of his own energy to heal her before she died. her lips were cold but he had felt the warmth by the time they parted the kiss. He had rolled up her skirt and had healed her leggs by sucking out the piecies of metal from the shotgun. she nearly woke up so he got a needle and thread and started making stitches over the places her had worked with the rest he had to tie up in cloth. she woke up, and screamed as if this would work on anything but to a killing machine it was a call. Fenren covered her mouth with his hand this was about as studip as her screaming because she bit him. He yelled out in pain but what made the both of them quiet was an Arrankai had walked in the room. "Survivors," he laughed. Suddenly a dozen hallowheartless attacked them Fenren had merely slashed his sword a few times and they was dead.

The Arrankai laughed a devilish laugh, "so you are the one killing all of my minions. Well it is about time I had some fun, Amon is hiding to well." saying this the Arrankai drew his sword and attacked Fenren even with his shot heel was on equal footing with him. Fenren laughed, "if you was better you would have summoned that sword by now," Fenren said in a taunting voice. The Arrankai already fusterated tried to make a killing stroke. Fenren took this opportunity to trip him and chop off his head. Fenren laughed, "works almost every time, man that was corny." The girl woke up and saw the body as Fenren hauled it our of the room. She shrieked having never seeing a headless body before. Fenren laughed and put down the body. her walked over to her and she drew out a knife. Fenren smirked, "I killed that Arrankai, a pocket knife is barely enough from a lucky girl who can shoot a rifle."

After he had held her while she had cried into his arm after explaining the situation of what had happened to the last couple of towns. "you feel better now?" Fenren asked. She slowly nodded. Fenren thought for a moment and said, " we gotta go to Amon only with his help can we ride our world of these fing pests that are called hallowheartless." She mumbled something. "I know he is evil but he is better than myself at fighting and you did shoot me and take alot of energy thank you very much." she mumbled sorry and started to cry. Fenren saw this and kissed her forhead as if she was a little sister. she looked at him and spoke, "why?" Fenren being a idiot said, "what do you mean why?" He thought she was going to cry so he was about to panic himself but instead she said, "why did you save me twice?" Fenren had to think hard and said in a heroic voice, "because, it was the right thing to do." She giggled and looked at him, "why did you kiss me?" He almost made a lie but instead he said, "I kissed your forhead because I remember my caretaker had done it to me once to stop my crying. You know I thought it would work," Fenren was starting to blush.

she went and brought him to her shelter he knew they would have to leave, but after they both had healed. He had learned her name was Cecilia (for those of you who have played ffIV for nintendo ds this was the name of the heros mother) also that she like him was a third worlder. it took a week for fenren to heal but it took nearly 3 months for Cecilia to heal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soon after Fenren left Flare escorted Sora, Donald, and Goofy to their rooms. Soldiers was sent to fetch soulreadpers so that the way the war on the 3rd world could end soon with Fenren alive. After 2 and half months the soul reapers had sent thier people. A man named Pricly (a character of my own), and a man named Scar (another character of my own). These 2 captains was all the soul society was willing to spare. it took another 10 days for Flare to convience her parents Vaan and Penelo to let her go. Flare was getting bitchy she had not seen Fenren in nearly 3 months and her fear was making her worse. everytime someone would ask her if she needed something she would always reply, "Yes, for us to move faster by now Fenren could be dead." the more time it took to find Fenren the more worried Flare became and the more worried she became the bitchier she got.

Pricly was the one who took a stand and said, "don't worry Fenren was able to fight with the soul reapers before and killed a shit load of hallows." Scar later when she started to bitch again took a more brutal approach and hit her head knocking her out, Pricly being about 7ft tall was deputized wih carrying her. "What kind of man could deal with this princess and keep his sanity I wonder," grumbled Scar. "Fenren loved Mana before Flare," Pricly said remembering the letter he got from Qewlfnor. "Ok so he loved then decided to get a jackpo..." he saw Priclys face and noticed that he had the dead person look on his face and said, "oh." Scar had pure white hair since he was a kid because he was a white werewolf. His kimono was black in Bankai it was black everywhere except for the sleeves. here it was orange, he was the weakest of the captains but far from not being deadly. Pricly was called The Great Sea, due to him being so tall, his kimono being blue with waves as decoration, and him being the 3rd most powerful soul reaper alive. everytime Flare started to wake it was Scars duty to knock her out like he did the first time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cecilia had showwed Fenren a solar powered RV. Fenren had thought hard about how to do this trip would go. He decided that they would take every bit of guns, ammo, and food with them. They have night waches when they had to stop because of low energy. Fenren did not sleep for 3 days. he saw smoke in the distance and being a stupid ass shot a flare and drove off to a own ten miles away, uinluckily it was starting to be sunset and the RV was losing power. they made 9 miles but after that the RV went dead. Fenren was able to push it two- thirds of the way but the smoke had caught up with them. little did he know of the surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon was riding to the fleeing citizens with his 1000 men and women warriors. He had them stop at around 100 yards away. "Fenren is with a weak energy. Women stay here Fenren will go into beserker mode if he saw you was fighting him by my orders." Amon spoken. the 200 men and Amon rode onto Fenren and whoever he was with. Amon drew his sword and cut Fenrens back as he pushed. "Ow!" shouted Fenren. Waking up Cecilia, she went strait to her rifle and a sword she ran to the the ladder. Then climbed onto the roff and pointed the gun to Amon, "anyone touches him I shoot the mother fucker." The men started draw out their swords but Amon lifted his hand and they sheathed their swords. Fenren looked at Amon and said, "Cecilia put the gun down this is Amon. You know our only chance," at this she lowwered her rifle. Fenren knew the only way Amon would help themand so he got on his hands and knees, "please help us Great Amon." Amon sneered at this, " kiss my boots andf consider it a deal." Fenren almost spat on his boots but instead kissed them. All the warriors laughed and Amon merely egged it on. "Get up!" Amon snapped at Fenren. Fenren stood up and said," thanks Amon, you owe me anyways. I did kill the Arrankai." Amon nearly hit Fenren for killing his prey and showwing insolence. "Fine but I have female soldiers as well around 800 left," Amon winked at Fenren. Fenren understanding what Amon was saying. Fenren suddenly felt a knocked out pressence and shot another flare in the air.

Fenren said, "my fiance is coming and it is to early for any celebrations," Amon frowned. "Also I feel Pricly is coming so you better not even think of cutting any throats. if I see any rape I will kill the man doing so even you." Fenren glared at him as he walked off.

Flare was starting wake when she saw Scars' blade hilt heading for her this time he had waited to long and she caught it. " you do that again and I will pay the money for you dissapearing. Fenren will be the asassan."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am having a writers block I am getting these more frequently so please review and give me some help. from Fenren666


	6. A new life

ok I have been keeping in check with this story and congrats, we have broken the record of 15 hits and have had it become 21, good job and keep it up. Also we have broken the vistisors record of 12 on monday and have made it up to 14. some reviews would be nice to but hey now all I ask is for you to read my stories.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren walked to the other small but close dustcloud with Cecilia keeping in constant contact with him with some walkie talkies of hers. Fenren started to run when at a distance he saw some figures. He saw one of them coming in fast and knew it was Flare. he slowwed down and decided to let her come and do what she wanted which most likely was to beat him into a pulp because of not telling her of this. he pulled out the walkie talkie and pushed the button, "is everything alright over there? is Amon keeping his men in line and on leashes," he pulled his thumb off the button. It took less than a second for Cecilia to answer, "yes sir he is in fact me and some of the more womanly women are enjoying some wine and are talking about how men should behave." Fenren nearly cringing at this thought asked, "Am I a good man?" This was a truely stupid question for she said, "I don't know I'll have to check." after she said this there was imense giggling in the backround. Fenren felt a shiver and he pushed the button and said another stupid thing he was keeping up with this pretty good, "I have a fiance that I love very much." Right after this there was some intense screaming. Fenren couldn't understand but Flare was almost there when she finnaly stopped and said, "sorry, hic, I drank a bit and I really love you. it takes only a bit of wine to make you feel lovingly." Fenren did not know what she meant because he had never drank alchohal before. His first time was missed due to this war.

Around a minute after this Flare was punching Fenren everywhere where she could making him feel the 2nd worst pain of his life so far. All Fenren did for this torture to stop was for him to let, "I am so sorry sweetie," out of his mouth and she immediately stopped and started to care for him as the others caught up. (ok writers thought Flare is starting to remind me of a girl inside of fruits basket. You know the Manga, ok continue) Pricly knew imediately what had happened because this happened last time a year ago during a great hallow war. Scar the new one to Flares personality almost thought Hallowheartless did this. Then he thought it was Amon and his men who did this, but it was to clean of a job for them to have done this. Then he remembered Flare had ran ahead so this might have been her. (Man was this guy smart, he sounds like a real sherlock holmes to me) The rest of the men had been stumped because they had been led to believe by her mother and father Vaan and Penelo that she was a perfect, sweet, and sincere angel.

they walked to Amons' group with Fenren every once in a while checking up on Cecilia and making sure every one understood that there was peace... for now. they made it to the Rv by noon and not one woman had been raped. Fenren saw this as alot of accomplishment. The Rv was starting to rock from a fight as Fenren walked up to the door. Fenren opened the door pulled out his shotgun and shot the man who had Cecilia and the other women tied up naked. Fenren imediately blushing at all the angry womens faces he grabbed the dead body and asked Flare to untie the women. Fenren as soon as the women were dressed got into the front and used the intercom system and cranked it to full gear. "People of Amon and Vaan. Amon and myself have made a agreement of peace so there will be no slaughter at least until this planet is rid of hallowheartless." There was a imediate roar of laughter and then some grumbling when they realized who it was that was talking. Pricly and Amons 2nd in command was the deciding factor of the agreement when everyone thought they was going to fight they shook hands and said in unision, "for now." That was all that was needed to be said for the warriors on both sides started to agree in peace... for made a huge camp in town and luckily they found 3 survivors. Appearently they was all young vets of Amon and was willing to re-enlist into the military. Fenren had seen one these men before. It was Hawk-eye Willy (this is a character of my own who will pop in and out of it every so often) a man who used to have a price on his head and was the reason why Fenren was a warrior and not a scholar. Hawk-eye saw Fenren and nearly laughed at Amon to even dare to work with him no matter what the conditions. that night when they all found a place to sleep throughout the town. Fenren and Flare slept together. Nothing more and nothing less mainly because they wanted no-one to be able to hear them.

When Fenren and Flare woke upthey went over to where Scar, Pricly, and Cecilia said where they would all meet. When they arrived they saw that Scar and Cecilia was flirting while Pricly was acting like a protective brother over them if anyone came to close. Fenren was glad to see the wine out of Cecilias system but was a bit sad to see he flirting with someone twice her age. He had hoped for better.

They had breakfast and by the time it was afternoon they was holding hands. Fenren had seen this before. only the last time he had seen it happen the ages was the around the same and it was with himself and Mana. He hoped that the fate was different. (And that fate was Mana died by the hands of his master but I will kill off Cecilia in a different way. I am open to suggestions to how though.) Hallowheartless atacked tem in the number of nearly 2000 of them. needless to say it was a bloody battle Amon lost 673 warriors and Flare lost much less due to better training. Either way they both had the same amount of warriors left 330 not counting the major ones like Amon and Pricly. They was having dinner when Amon came with a smile, "well it looks like we have destroyed most of the threat." Flare glared at Amon "do you have no shame. Most of your warriors have died and your happy because there is less than 500 hellowheartless left!" she said in her most famous wtf is wrong with you voice. Fenren put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a look saying, "he'll never learn." Pricly stood up and spoke, "We still have 5 Arrankai to deal with Amon it would take most of them remaining warriors to kill just 1. There is nothing to be happy about besides the fact we killed off most of a weak enemy. Now would you mind I like this jerky that Fenren has, and I can't eat around real horses asses." This little speech made Scar smirk, Fenren clap, Flare give him a nice slap on the back, and Cecilia giggled and whistled. Amon turned and walked away in disgust. He was muttering things like "that lowwly miner (I mean the type of miner who digs in the dirt, you'll understand later) daring to call me a horeses ass."

for the next week hallowheartless huntinmg was fairly easy due to them showing up in around dozens per time the was almost wiped off the planet when a 2nd Arrankai appeared. Pricly pulled his blade by pure instink and summoned it immediately going strait to Bankai forgetting its name again. His Kimono was pure dark blue and his sword had become a giant pickax. This pickax was greater than he, it was around 10 feet high. Fenren almost went in and helped but realized that he would be killed in the fight so all he had to do was hold back Flare and Cecilia. Pricly and the Arrankai fought without stop. eventually the Arrankai made the mistake of taking a moment of summoning his blade and Pricly killed him as he transformed. Fenren nor Pricly could control the mass party that happened. Somehow every warrior had kept some alcohal hidden so everyone but they easy drinkers which was less than 50 got hammered. Flare decided to trust a man and drink a bit of wine but it was spiked with spanish fly (for those of you who don't know what spanish fly is it is a date rape drug. have I said enough?) and so she searched for Fenren and pulled him into a hotel almost burned off his clothes but luckily he took both her and his off before she had the chance. Knowing they each had brought only the sets of clothes they was wearing. His plan before she was naked was to talk her out of it but now he barely had any control over himself and could not think of a thing to say. She grabbed his waist and pulled him to the bed and made sure that he was on top and inside. Fenren then lost control and the moaning could be heard throughout that entire hotel floor. Super strength and speed was the main reason.

When Flare woke up before Fenren she walked to her clothes with a headache slowly remembering the night. She got dressed and woke up Fenren. Fenren eyes opened up and saw her and smiled, "have a good time?" She smiled and nodded, "only time you'll see me naked till this war ends. which mean I am not trusting any more alchohal and your not going to drink a drop." Fenrens smile grew and he said, "good I think it will take me quite a while to gain back the momentum I had. Good to see you back to normal by the way." She knew what he meant. So she slapped his ass causing a burn mark, "good to be back. Now get dressed it is almost time for breakfast, and I could really go for some toffie." Fenrens eyebrow cocked up as he got dressed, "toffie?" in his mind only one sentence was in his head, "oh shit she is pregnant." She quickly thought of a way to keep Fenren from being a ass for a while, "Can't you hear I said coffie." Fenren muttered ok and they left to find the group in the town square. Scar was grinning, Cecilia was giggling, and Pricly was frowning. Fenren went up in front of Flare before Scar could talk and said, "not a word. Not a single word about last night." Scar clammed up and did not give them any problems. Pricly was not so kind, "Flare, Fenren what you did was wrong even during a war were the both of you can die and your getting married. Did you know Flare that your stomach is already showinga nealry a weeks worth of pregnancy due to the spell your parents put on you at birth. Fenren did you know of that bracelet on your arm this morning that appeared because of that spell. Congrats I hope you both have a wonderful child." Fenren ran to him nearly ready to take the risk to die in battle against Pricly and held the bracelet to Priclys head, "what is this for?" Pricly sighed "it is for the childs name whatever you name it will become engraved on it then you can take it off." This frightened Fenren so he turned to Flare and asked, "what are we going to do about your parents? This will be the beheading of me." Flare slapped Fenren right across his face backhanded. Fenren turned around and shot into sky with a thunder blast. "Holy shit," his tue power had been awakend by her slap not of her usual your annoying me but, a slap of love. This was one hell of a complex slap. Fenren picked her up Bridal style and brought her into the Rv and set her in a chair. "I have heard of this spell before it turns the amount of time for having a child from weeks into day meaning in 36 days your going to be a mother," he said giving her a kiss and making a pot of coffie. Flare giggled out, "and you a father."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I realeased that chapter early. I needed some people reading so I decided something a bit new would help. I think you might want to know about what happened about Fenren and Mana and Priclys history so review me telling. Also I liked that little bit where Fenren had achieved his true power but hey tell me what you thought by clicking that little magic button right uner this


	7. beserker mode

Ok, I have wrote over 6,000 words now and not one of you have gave me a review, *sighs* could someone please be nice enough to send me just one review. I really need to know what you want. It is almost christmas and all I want is one stinking review. I've invented a brand new character anyways for this chapter and I feel like keeping Cecilia alive for now.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren and Flare selpt in the Rv that night. The peace was stronger more than ever now that Amon had a new respect for Pricly. Fenren had seen pricly fight hallows with his sword being summoned but he had never seen him in Bankai. He saw Pricly not only as a power never to be trifled but as a power that he wanted. No not wanted but needed. His powerful thirst for power has reached it peak. He must learn all the stages of Bankai and his hidden powers. Until then he will fight people more powerful than himself, more scary, the type that loved to beat someone or something till it stops twitching. Fenren had felt the fearsomeness of the Arrankai and Pricly battling. How cool he was, was only feeding the thirst to fight the only way to keep that thirst is to fight but he must not become the enemy he must learn how to control it at its worst. Fenren deep thinking after his and Flares friendly chit-chat had pervented him from sleeping nearly the entire night. He barely got a hours worth of sleep so now he had to drink nearly a entire pot of coffie just to know that he would stay awake throughout the entire day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door. Mikal the General of battle tatics said, "I'm busy tonight." the knocking continued, "god damn it I am busy I will turn it in and pay the fine tommorow." The knocking continued. Mikal ran and opened the door. "Wh.. Vaiola," she fell into his arms she was burned by death fire luckily she was a lycanthrope so she was able to tolerate most fires. He picked Vaiola and ran to the infermery. "Doctorgod, she was burned by deathfire!" An old man talked to the nurses and asked them to finish up this case and walked over to a table. He looked at Mikal and Mikal imediately put her on it. The doctor got a cream out and told Mikal to take off all but her underwear then leave. Mikal even though he was a teenager he knew this old man very well and did exactly as he had said. hours past and yet nothing happened. Mikal began to fear that the doctors amazing reputation for never letting anyone die was at a end. Then he remembered who this was, this was a man who would give his own life for a patients. The type of man who lived to the heros code, "To fight till your very last breath at all costs." Only few men at a time have ever lived this code and god damn it this man was one of them. Gabriel, The head aid walked out and motioned for Mikal to come in. Mikal followed him in and saw a smiling Vaiola, he smirked. She coughed then said, "so about that book I nearly died trying to get from the werepyre castle. You owe me a date now," after saying this she pulled out a book and waved it in front of him. It was the secrets of the norm arua. Mikal sighed, "when your healed," he gave her a wink. The doctor god smiled, "your fine Vaiola, now go get some food. I suggest the White Dragon for all types of food." Mikals eyebrow raised, "listen I've got to finish a 10,000 men release to war form by tommorow and then I've got to decide which ones are to go, to be short I am to busy." Vaiola looked at him with a puppy dog face her brown eyes was about to break his heart, "Fine! just stop it." She giggled in delight.

Mikal helped her into his yellow electric sports care with a battery that can last for hours, upon hours going 300 mph. Luckily for her sake he always followed the speed limit. The speed limit was 65 hours per hours so he went at 70 already having the great, "how dare you stop me, " speech ready. when the towns lights neared he looked at Vaiola and smiled, "thanks." She put her hand in his black hair and ruffled it up, "the date is thanks enough. The rest is you owing me for that book." Mikal laughed "I be sure to check it out." She looked puzzled and asked, "what do you mean, you own it now. You even payed me to get it." Mikal kept laughing then there was gunfire right before he was going to speak. He appearently was a good driver because he had all but the last bullet for the reload miss the car and that one bullet shot the back wheel, causing them to spin out and crash into a tree. Mikal was barely awake after the crash while Vaiola was out cold. Mikal punched the door out of the car and was about to get Vaiola to town when the entire clip of bullets from the machinegun hit his chest.

The sniper said in amazement of Mikal appearently being unharmed, "what the fuck." Unluckily Mikal heard this and he pulled out a revolver shooting the sniper right in the mouth. There was clapping behind him and another voice said, "so you live up to your reputation of being the castles best warrior. But, brother I fear there must be a eye for an eye." Mikal turned around and shot all the bullets at the Hera. Hera took all the bullets just like Mikal had done. Hera breathed in and shot a firery breath at Mikal. Mikal merely put his hand in front of him and as the fire went around him and the car he laughed then said, "Hera, my brother. You are still to weak to try and kill me. Why don't you run off and work for those hallows like you have been since that war started." Hera stopped and pulled out a flare and shot it to the fueltank of the car. Mikal went and caught the flare and turned to where Hera was. "damn it you wasn't trying to kill me, you was tring to see how dangerous I was for the Arrankai. When are you going to learn that being the evil scientist will kill you." Mikal walked to his car and got Vaiola out right as she was coming to. She muttered as he picked her up bridal style so that the way they could pop easier. Pop.

They was in the infermery again. The Doctorgod was sleeping in the back so Mikal put her on a table and said, "I'll be back." He walked down to the back door and knocked on it waking up the doctorgod and walking in. The Doctorgod walked to Mikal and said, "I see bullet holes in your clothes but no sign of penetratration, what is the problem." Mikal shook his head, " a sniper made us get in a wreck almost at town. I need you to check on Vaiola see if she has internal bleeding or anything." The Doctorgod went over to the table where Vaiola was sitting on and looked at her. "try moving your bigtoe." After this she tried for a good few minutes and said, "can't it feels cutoff." The doctorgod nodded and made a mixture out of herbs and certain pills. He then boiled it in water till the water was a murky yellow color and told her to drink it. She drank it wanting to puke and gagged out, "it tastes like an ancient book which was bland back then." Mikal laughed and said before the doctor had the chance to talk about the past, "move your toe now." She tried and it barely moved. "Hey it works, Mikal it works!" she jumped onto Mikal hugging him. Mikal laughed but quickly stopped and looked at the Doctorgod. He was nodding and mouthed, "It will regrow in less than a day make sure those shoes stay on." Mikal nodded and said, "come on we still gotta get my car." Vaiola frowned and said ,"fine but lets take a alchemist so that the way there is no pushing." Mikal sighed knowwing that alchemists costed a bunch of money and he just spent most of his paycheck on her for the book.

Mikal was broke, dead broke he even had to use his credit card to pay for the fixing from alchemist. It costed nearly 30,000 gold. (30,000 gold is the equivilant to 30 million dollars U.S. At least in my stories.) Mikal was grumbling on the way back to the castle. Vaiola thought it was her fault till he said "expensive ass, mother fucking, son of a bitch car," barely loud enough so that she could hear without him noticing. They drove up to the gate and he stopped, "don't get shot now." they both smiled and she waved as he drove to the car garage. The alchemist was in the garage building a motorcycle for a man who is buying it for a 1,000 gold. Mikal had to resist the urge to kill the man for highway robbery, but even with his status as a general he couldn't get away with the murder of a innocent life. Mikal made sure everything that he strted to mutter was not heard by the alchemist. He from the garage walked to the castle, to the libarary. He tried to open the door but appearently Vaiola had locked it up and went to bed. He took the example and went to bed himself. even though the amount of money that he was paid with his job only wen into his hobby of collecting books. most of the books end up into Vaiolas care at the libarary. But a few of the end up in his quarters or study. Now his ideaof a few was unlike most people his idead of a few was more like a few hundred to the normal person. Mikal found his bed in his room with barely any walking space because of mountains of books. Before he was able to sleep he had to take of 6 or 7 books off his bed. "I forgot how dirty this room was. How long has it been a month or 2. Maybe even 3 or 4 since I last came in here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren and a few other people felt the amazing energy of a Arrankai. This one unluckily was the leader and most will die from his rage of losing 2 of his most elite men. Pop. He was there killing every man or woman that got in his way Pricly turned into Bankai and started to fightthis man but this did not last. Pricly was about to be killed when the Arrankai had summoned his blade and was at half of his remaining power. Scar ran and fought the Arrankai putting it down to around 40% of energy. Scar even though he had summoned Bankai was barely anything against this monster. People started to run. Right as he was about to kill Scar A bullet hit him right between the eyes distracting him for a moment. Fenren ran over with his shotgun and sword and unloading every single shell he had onto the Arrankai. After this they fought for about as long as he and Scar fought but the Arrankai still had around 35% of his energy left. Fenren was about to be blasted apart, when Flare ran into theway and absorbed enough energy to keep Fenren unharmed. Amon laughed, Fenren was glowing yellow his beserker mode was unleashed and now he was so powerful that when the Arrankai attacked Fenren, Fenren broke its' skull. He wiped the brain, cartlidge, bone, and blood on the ground. Amon started to laugh and said, "good job but she is still live and kicking." Fenren walked over to where Flare was and indeed he could feel he faster than nomal pulse. It came from the mass amount of energy she had just absorbed. Fenren started to stop glowwing and everybody who was still alive looked at Fenren and did not know whether to run away or congragulate him as the glowing stopped. Fenren fell flat on his back.

Her eyes opened and saw that everybody was in the Rv. Cecilia was the one driving while everyone else in their group. Flare saw 2 other people in the Rv. i was Hawk-eye and Amon they was talking about something but Flares headache pervented her from listening. Cecilia explained what had happened and also that everyone went home through a portal that was around a mile away from where the battle took place. Flare looked at Fenren wondering why he had gone into beserker mode until, "He loves you you dumb broad. if it wasn't for you nearly dieing we all would be dead." Scar and Pricly was starting to wake up. Cecilia had explained to them what happened to. Hawk-eye suddennly said, "congrats Fenren now there is less than a dozen people on this half of the planet I hope your proud." Amon laughed at this and Pricly kept the rest at bay. Amon said for once in Fenrens defence, "be nice to the rat, he did save our lives. Also because of him you are now my 2nd in command."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it, another side plot that will soon fuse into the main. Also in the next chapter I will kill off Cecilia so please tell me what you think of her ultimate ending. I need reviews to, I mean I can only make up this shit for so long and work on my own. This is my first story, remember?


	8. Vaans warpath begins

I'm back and this is going to be my last chapter of the year so happy holidays. Remember Reviews will make the story into what you want it to be.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took nearly a month for Fenren to wake up. Whenever a hallow-heartless showed up they would suddenly die and Fenren would become the equivalent of the energy of the hallow-heartless weaker. A Arrankai came once while Fenren was asleep and Pricly had to kill him fast because Fenren and the Arrankai was losing energy fast. Pricly would have just defended but the Arrankai had more energy than Fenren so it must have been stopped. When Fenren woke up he had learned that he was keeping them safe without knowing it and that there was now only 2 Arrankai left. Fenren looked at Flare and saw the huge lump that was to be their child. six days later Flare gave birth to their baby boy. Fenren thought of a name that they both liked eventually. He held the baby in his arms cradling him. "Son your name will be Bashido," Flare smiled seeing the look in Fenrens' eye. It said that he was extremely protective.

Later that evening Fenren performed a curse on himself that if any of his kids was in danger of death no matter what he would pop to their rescue and would go into beserker mode. (I am going to put Bashido into mortal danger, a lot.) This curse required him to stab himself in the gut and have to drink a concoction made from dirt, gruel, and blood before he had fully healed. There was no scar in his gut not even a faint gesture of pain when he finished drinking. The scar had moved to his shoulder. Also instead of it being a stabbing it was shaped as a set of wings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikal woke up early that morning to see all his books in his room was on selves. He walked out of his room and into the living room and everything was clean, "this isn't my room." He walked to the bathroom and right before he was about to open the door it opened and Vaiola was walking out in a suit and a gas mask. Mikal smelled the smell coming from the bathroom. "pine-sol, I didn't even tell you how dirty my place was. I mean I never even hinted..." she had her finger on his lips. "This is for saving me. hence I figured a hero who stays in the office nearly everyday doesn't have time to clean. So I had my backup come till noon so at 11 I'm gone. Back to the library for me. Your cooking me breakfast." Mikal frowned not knowing how to cook but he knew he had to within... he looked at the clock, 2 hours. He went into the kitchen to see that it was clean and realized how many cookbooks he owned. luckily he was a fast reader and writer. he read the title of each and every book inside the kitchen till he found one titled quick and easy breakfasts for the beginning chief. He skimmed through the titles of recipes and found one that seemed easy enough. It was an egg-omelet he took early an hour to make a good decent one. (I am not even going to try to figure out the way how to make an omelet till I live on my own. After all I am only 14.) He kept this one hidden while he made her and this time it was much better looking and it looked just like the picture next to the instructions in the book. He gave her that one and took the halfway decent looking one for himself. She acted like it was the best thing in the world but he knew that it wasn't that good because he had to skip out on some of the spices because he did not have them.

They finished with it being 10:50 meaning she was going to stay for 10 more minutes then leave for the library. Mikal asked her, "what are you doing here at the castle anyways? I have heard from many people that the lycanthropes are doing extremely well."she looked out the window and said, "how about you walk me to the library and why is your windows tinted?" Mikal understood why she changed the subject his question was not a question at all but a test. It was true that the lycanthropes was doing well but that was not going to last, with more and more escapes of slaves lately and they was testing the werewolf armies patience. To a person not as wise as Mikal it would appear as though she had failed this test. Instead he saw this test was made to early for it was going into a area so sensitive that most counselors could not even begin to describe how deep that it is cut. Few would even be allowed to ask such a question but Mikal was a trustworthy person. Mean, jumpy, and sometime just a for the crying out-loud asshole. Despite these perks he was more trustworthy than most because he considered whatever he heard was not his to tell, share, or sell unless he was told to and even when told to, he was uncomfortable with it. This remembrance of uncomfortablism was making him know of why she changed the subject. Thinking of which he said, "I keep the windows tinted because you never know who you will meet and also the light hurts my eyes." she wondered why he had delayed his answer to her question. Maybe he was thinking of a lie or maybe he was wondering why she had changed the subject either it was his head not hers that delayed so she it be from her mind.

He was in his office again doing paperwork. Since this war started he has not had the chance to read, train, or enjoy a cup of ecenamic tea. (ecenamics are race of aliens who are nearly extinct in this but are excellent fighters and tea makers. castles in this story do their best to invest in this race for tea and protection.) This was a sad part of the life he had made. He has met a young man like himself, who unlike himself is free of the human empire but he wants to join as a field-man. The only thing that was stopping him was his age. What was his name again oh yeah it was Fenren Sonkey. Wait. That last name has a ring to it. Sonkey it sounded like lightning (not the element but the family who uses the element). He went into the library and checked out a book titled "Current Lightning Family Tree" before he left Vaiolas eyes he gave her a wink and walked back into his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren was being scolded by Pricly for the 3rd time that day. Apparently Pricly was a expect in curses, spells, and weapons. A enemies worst nightmare to be honest, at least until they saw Fenrens beserker mode. The first time Pricly scolded Fenren was because he had saw the wing shaped scar on his shoulder. He ws not stupid he knew how easy to get was the materials for the drink and the fact Bashido was just born. 2 wings meant the curse was meant to protect multiple people like what Fenren had done. 1 wing meant one person. rarely was there 3 wings because that meant the persons entire family was in the curse meaning the entire family was going to protect someone or a lot of someones. Only Pricly knew this curse entirely and he knew that Fenren had family a very dangerous and skilled family of fighters. Pricly was nearing the end of his scolding when Fenren said, "listen I know you think I what I did was stupid, belligerent, and oblivious. Guess what, I know what I am in now and I know I must protect it with all my life so, Back Off!" Fenren could only take so much scolding his teachers knew that, Principle Qwelfnor knew that and even Flare knew her limits. All Fenren was doing was stopping a fight that would have came even if Pricly only scolded him for another five minutes. Pricly sighed and said, " fine but Flare and Bashido are going home first thing tomorrow. I will drive. No buts, no demands, no threats, I was deciding whether to do this or not for a while now since I saw that you was going to be a father. think of it this way Flare and Bashidos chance of dieing is zero when they get home. Also by the time that you get home Vaan will have cooled off." Fenren knew there was wiseness in his words but he couldn't believe that one of his greatest allies and trusted friends was saying this. "No, I am not going to let Flare take the heat alone and I will not leave my planet till those 2 Arrankai are dead." Pricly sighed and pulled out his cellphone. (Yes there is cellphones.) He dialed a number ad he spoke into it saying, "I need to speak to the High Lord... Yes it is extremely important... Vaan, congratulations your a grandfather... No actually it was both of their faults... Everyone within a mile radius could her the moans... Yes sir I will not speak like that about Flare again... Stop yelling or I'll hangup..." He handed the phone to Fenren. Fenren, scared shit less, talked into the phone, "hi." Vaan yelled, " what the fuck is wrong with you. That is it you are being enlisted and marrying my daughter immediately no ands, ifs, or buts." after yelling this he cracked up laughing Penello was also laughing in the back round. Pricly even started to laugh. Needless to say Fenren was confused. "excuse me but what is happening?" he asked. Vaan then explained how Pricly had been calling them daily telling them everything that was happening. Fenren was so pissed off but he did not say anything knowing that there would be sincere yelling or worse a challenge from the high-lord. A challenge from the high-lord Vaan was about as dangerous as it can get. Sure the arenas spells make it to where nobody can die. Dieing isn't the worst thing you can get from Vaan you could be made a prisoner or a slave or even worse a traitor but a challenge is a lose, lose situation. If you win you still lose because then you are enlisted to the highest most dangerous rank there is. Speaking of which a man around Fenrens own age had that happen to him. What was his name aw who cares he was as dangerous as they can get. Fenren had hoped to become as powerful as Pricly but Vaan or this man was the true dream to become stronger than. (for those of you who are paying attention to my story this far and actually understand what is happening kudos to you. You should know who I am talking about.) Fenren tapped his foot trying to calm down. "you mean you planned this," his face began to twitch. The laughing between Vaan and Penello died down, "well you see you had to learn your lesson. We couldn't let you get away with doing that curse. A multiple person version at that. Now before you say anything we have wihdrawn our 10,000 man invasion force and have sent just 1 hooligan like yourself. His name is Mikal." Fenrens brain clicked. This was the guy he was thinking about earlier. It had to be. They wouldn't send anyone else. Fenren for once did the polite thing and said, "thank you for the support high lord." Vaan started to wonder why the all the sudden politeness then he knew exactly what was wrong. Fenren knew who this man was. Perhaps they had met before. He hung up seeing that Penello was heading to her closet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was heading to his night-stand which had his nightly painkiller for his robotic arm. (I'll explain later, when this sudden idea is over.) His head was not in the rightplace at the time and usually this meant hers has been there for a couple of hours. Vaan took his med and turned around and was suddenly kicked onto the bed. She was in a black bra and a red thong. His blood raised seeing his wife like this. When she dressed like this he was early under a spell. He began to drool. she kicked him between the somewhere painful. He stood up and punched her into the wall before he got on his knees in pain. "No matter how erotic you look, you fucker. When you try to dissable a man of making kids, it is show time." He stood up right before it turned into a murderous hallowheartless. He charge strait to it and punched its skull shattering it with his mechanized fist. He ran to the phone and dialed Mikals number betting he was still in his office. by the way he answered he had just woke up. "Yes highlord?" "Gather up the 5 best warriors on this entire castle and we are leaving asap." Mikal yawned, "we?" Vaan was starting to growl. He had changed so much sense Flare was born. "Yes we, are going strait to the Arrankais homebase where they are holding Penello." Mikal woke up at this and said, "Yes Sir. Right away sir. What about Fenren and Pricly they need help." Vaan laughed, "no they don't. Fenren will go into beserker mode if my grandchild ever gets into deaths path."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

that is all for now folks and thanks to Qbert enhanced reviewing this story. I was able to get the inspiration to continue writing. I hope more of you review.


	9. Fenrens heritage

hello I'm back. and happy new year. I am going to have less time to write because of school. Also this month I am releasing a bleach story labled Priclys past for those of you who actually like this story. I will do my best to release four chapters a month.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikal got 3 humans, a vampire, and a ecenamic. No werewolves, vampires and werewolves fought to much and the vampire was stronger than any of the werewolves. Vaan asked them all of there names and put them on a piece of paper. "If any of you die we will put your names on the plaue. if I die there will be plaque made to those who live as well for keeping my dream of saving the high queenalive. The mission is not to keep me alive but to save the high queen. everyone who returns with her alive will be paid a million gold each. everyone who dosen't return will have the money sent to their families. No-one, and I mean no-one gets paid if Penello is dead or she does not come with you. You have two hours till it is time to leave." Mikal went to the ecenamic and said, "sorry bro, you know how it is now. besides we'll live and bring back the high-queen." The ecenamic spoke in monotone, "yeah, easy." Mikal patted his back hoping the his hand wouldn't be stabbed by the spikes a ecenamic can summon from within their body.

They was in front of a fortress. Mikal broke down the gates. They was swamped in hallowheartless. The 3 humans died first before they even made it to the door. Next was the vampire. he died once inside. The ecenamic kept Vaan and Mikal alive with ease he got them into the dungeon then said he would trash the place. They found Penello with little resistance. They ran, having Mikal kill everything in their way. Vaan embraced Penello kissing her. Mikal waited patiently for them to realize the danger.

The ecenamic was killing off every hallowheartless he say and would set some TNT in every room till he ran out. In the last room was 2 Arrankai already have summoned their blades. In his monotone voice he said, "shit." He fought them for a good five minutes but was blasted out of the building into a field of hallowheartless. He curled up into a ball then created a needle sharp running ball. (Basically a hamster ball but I prefer running ball) He plowwed through the field of hallowheartless instantly. He ran back to the castle. Whenever a hole broke through he mended it with more spikes. he broke thorugh the walls and made it to the dungeon where he saw Penello and Vaan backing away from each other and Mikal nearly attacked the ecenamic. The ecenamic spoke in monotone, "wow Mikal, you really need a chill pill." Mikal laughed, "like you should talk." The ecenamic came out of monotone and broke the running ball, "asshole!" After yelling this he grabbed Mikal, Vaan and Penello with no respect and flew them through the holes he had made through the walls. Once they was outside he decided it was time to go. Pop. Around 10 seconds after they left the TNT went off and the entire fortress shattered and collapsed

They was in front of the castle. Mikal laughed. Vaan and Penello hugged. The ecenamic walked to Vaan and said, " you've got four families to pay 1 million gold each to, and I want my million right after they get paid." Penello slapped Vaan. Vaan rubbed his cheek, "what did you do that for?" Penello frowned and said, "you hired men just to rescue me," after that she kissed him. Vaan smiled and asked, "what was that for?" She smiled whispering inches from his ear, "the same reason." He grabbed her hand and forced her to run with him to the woods. all Penello could think is, he is back to his old self.

In the woods was a spaceship. To be speficic the spaceship the 2 flew before they singlehandedly captured and gained control of the entire human empire. Vaan went strait to the controls and turned on all systems. Penello not asking any questions went to her station. Within 10 minutes they was in sight of the 3rd world. Penello finally had to ask "why are we here?" Vaan sighed and explained the best way he could what has happened. Instead of a bitch of displeasure there was a shriek of joy. Vaan hit his ear in order to stop the ringing. "What was that for?" he nearly yelled unknowingly because of the ringing. She acted as if she didn't notice. "We are grandparents." Vaans eyebrow cocked, "Penello we are only 35 years old. We should at least be 40." Penello pouted, "who could stop love, I mean look at us." Vaan sighed, "ok, ok I guess so but the wedding will happen as soon as possible." Penello smiled as they landed around 2 miles from the telleporter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Vaan hung up Fenren threw the phone back to Pricly then went to find Flare bottle feeding Bashido. Fenrens' face broke into a smile. "How is the future king of the human empire?" Flare smiled, "He punched Hawk-eye on the nose when he tried to hold him from the bed in the Rv. Made him bleed." Fenren laughed and said, "well he got his mothers taste in people." Flared laughed, "Well I am glad he got your brawn instead of your brains." Fenren smiled then frowned, "was that a comploment or a insult?" Flare giggled and said, "both. Just don't get angry. Because I can stop you any time I want and then, you'll be sorry." Fenren got a shiver down his spine and said, " I am glad you are on my side. If anyone can kick my ass even in my what mode do I want to call it?" Flare sighed right before her phone rang. She picked it up and flipped it open. Before she could answer there was Mikal speaking inside his fast important voice of his, "Flare thank god. I gotta tell you this. Fenren is the lightning gods brother. Meaning if he truely loves you or anything else he will go into a mode called the beserker mode. Also his energy will protect you during his coma to regain energy afterward." Mikal was nearly yelling this so in anycase Fenren could hear and Bashido started to cry. Flare put him on the bed and told Mikal to calm down. Mikal replied with, "ok, also if anyone dies near him that is of good will he will glow a deep blue and will not stop fighting until the murderer or himself is dead." Flares face went blank trying to hide the newly learned secret from Fenren. She walked out of the Rv before she would answer, "are you sure?" Mikal said, "yeah, these are books written by the ancients it is even inside their rare language." She hung up and went into the Rv telling him everything that she had learned except for the last part she was planning on telling Pricly, Scar, and Cecilia all of it though.

She told Cecilia it during a glass of wine. She wasn't to shocked after all she was the only one of the four who watched Fenrens rampage. Next she told Scar he shook his head and said, "figures." Then he walked off for supplies in this town. When she told Pricly, Pricly picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She beat and burned his back with her intense fire abilities but he did not care. He walked to where Fenren was on a excersise bike slowly fueling up the electric Rv. He got off and was about to ask Pricly what the hell was going on. When Pricly ut down Flare and told him everything. Fenren turned around in deep thought. "should we trust the information? I mean it is extremely old maybe genetics have changed." Pricly shook his head, "it has to be true. The ancients have never been wrong before. They even fortold of Vaan and Penello taking over the kingdom. Besides you are living proof of beserker mode. I don't want to see wether their is truth inside of the other thing anytime inside my lifetime." He shivered as he finished speaking. Fenren sighed and went back to work fueling up the electricity for the Rv to drive during the night. He asked Flare to go inside while she was watching him sweat and start to glisten, because the baby was starting to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaan and Penello was riding chocobo. They had a beaken put inside a pocket of Flares clothes hopefully it was still inside there. They was around an hour away from the beaken when it started to move faster than the chocobos could walk so they made them run for as long as possible. The beaken was around 10 minutes away when the chocobos had to stop. Vaan got out the blankets and they slept till dawn. When Vaan checked on the beaken it had moved exactly 200 miles. luckily it had stopped. Vaan and Penello had to ride all day and barely got there at nightfall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren was on the bike again. he was sweating buckets and he needed a shower. He was doing this to make up for not going to the gym everyday. Right as he was about to put away the bike he turned around and saw Pricly helping his future father and mother-in-laws off of their chocobos. Fenren was surprised that they could even ride those things. Vaan went over to Fenren and said, "As soon as this war is over we are having a fight inside the death-proof arena I will decide you job status. Also if you even fail to be good enough to be Flares guard we will fight everyday. Until you are as strong as me." Pricly laughed, "he may not be like me or Mikal but he is a most dangerous young man. I think he could be 2nd in command of the palace guards. Also watch out he is getting faster and faster on that bike everyday so he will be a little speedking by the time this is over." Vaan smiled, "good I haven't had a decent challenge in years." Fenren laughed, "you haven't even been around the war one bit have you." Vaan frowned, "actually I head to go to their hq and rescue my wife. So yeah I nearly died if it wasn't for a ecenamic prince." Pricly sighed, "Eckinamico is a great warrior but I bet he was pissed off somehow to make it out alive." (Eckinamico is the ecenamic who helped rescue Penello) Vaan laughed hard when he could speak he said, "Mikal did a very good job of that he even got him out of monotone." All but Fenren laughed at that. Vaan had to stop due to lack of ability to breathe. Flare came out of the Rv and ran to Penello hugging her and being hugged back, "I missed you so much." Pennello cired and said, "you was lucky, least you got laid. I was stuck in a dungeon until recently." Flare said inside the don't say that in public voice, "mom."

Fenren, Flare, Vaan, and Penello was sitting eating a traditional dinner. Fenren was quiet and left to drive as soon as he was finished. Vaan incronsideratly asked Flare after he left, "what is with him?" Pennello slapped him behind his head, and Flare shook her head. Vaan thoght hatrd and finnally came up with the fact Fenren was feeling guilty for being a father without anything to show that he will be a good father. He didn't even know what happened to them.

Pricly came to the back to see Scar and Cecilia in the bed silently sleeping and the baby was in a crib they found Amon was asleep in a chair. Hawk-eye was in a hawk form and was sleeping a cupboard. "No wonder you lived only a weak heartless would notice you like that. Or a really hungery Hallowheartless." He felt a shiver down his spine and ran past the kitchen, into the cab and said, "a Arrankai is comming. We can't outrun it. Look at the tank. So just stop and we will take care of it. And when I say we I mean you and me not everyone. I think you have become strong enough over the year to fight by my side at most in summoned mode. Not Bankai though, not until you learn it yourself." Fenren nodded. He slowly stopped and got his sword out. Pricly smirked. So he is learning, he thought. Fenren went outside first and imediately got sucker used this to as he fell down to land on his feet he kicked the Arrankai in the jumped off his hands onto his feet and slashed the Arrankai in half only to see that it was a illiusion. suddenly the bus was surropunded by hundreds, if not thousands of illusions that could fight. the was a voice from inside the mass, "I am the illusionist It takes me around a minute to get my blade summoned so please do enjoy the army I have made for you today." Fenren shouted to the inside to Pricly. get on top of the Rv and kill any copy that gets to close I am going for the Arrankai. He drew out his blade and killed many Arrankai. until they all suddenly dissapeared. There was suddenly one big Arrankai. Around 10 ft tall. He started to talk but Fenren was tired, guilty, and pissed. So what he did was he cut off the Arrankais arms. It barely had time to say ,"fear my..." Fenren the took his blade and shoved it though his skull. The Arrankai was finnally dead. Vaan who had watched the whole thing from the window thought, no way no how am I going to allow weapons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I am releasing this right now and it is the 1-9-09. So I hope you enjoy and by the amount of people who come and read depend when you got that new story and a new chapter. tata for now. From Steven the author


	10. goodbye to friends

I'm back, for more writing I will never give up on this sstory and I apppreciate you wonderful readers reading my story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren slept like a log for 2 days in the passenger seat muttering out gibberish, and regaining lost energy. Pricly barely did anything so all he got was the asschewwing during the you sould have told us part he thought, god damn you Fenren you went to sleep while I take the heat. I feel like a fucking kid who just had a 2 man bully team, and your dad let you off scott free. They was now driving back to the spaceship. Knowwing that The Arrankai who would be the most dangerous of all of them would come and try to kill them all. When Fenren came to he got told the gameplan and was kissed and thanked by Flare for protecting them. Vaan nodded and told him, " you will never do something that foolish again, captain of the blackops." Fenren did not realize that he was talking about his new job. Until Flare elbowwed his side more painfully than usual. He thought about the pain for a second and then because of a half-dozen chain reactions of thought then he finally came down to what Vaan said. There he realized that he was refering to him as the new captain captain of the blackops. This all took around 10 seconds. Vaan nearly gave up on a answer when Fenren said, "thank you. I needed a bit of time to take in the surprise." Vaan nodded in approval to his answer nodded leaving. Flare slapped him on the back of the head as though she was Penello, and he Vaan. Fenren did not rub his head in pain he only looked at her, "one more fight and this will all be over." She nodded.

They was around a day away from the spaceship when Pricly got a extremely cold shiver. He told everyone that the most dangerous of all the Arrankai was comming. Eventually everyone got inside to try running away. They was around a mile from the ship when The Arrankai caught up with them. Pricly went outside only to be defeated within a hour Fenren, Scar, Amon, and Hawk-eye got the chocobos while the rest of the them went to the ship. The Arrankai grabbed pricly by the shirt and flew to where Vaan was pushing the entire Rv to the ship. The guys turned the chocobos around. When the got there Vaan was fighting him with his partially broken mechanical arm and his human arm. Flare, Penello was koed while Cecilia was on the roof aim her gun firing nearly constantly. The Arrankai was starting to get harmed by the bullets so he decided to ko Vaan with a strike of his knee. He went and meant to ko Cecilia but being that she was a plain weak human the attack killed her.

Fenren was close enough to feel her die. He started to glow blue just like how Mikal said. Pop Fenren was in front of the Arrankai. The Arrankai laughed, "at last it is time to kill you." After saying this he punched Fenren right on the nose. making him fly back ten feet landing on his stomach. His nose was alkready healing at the point from shattered to now broken and 3 seconds later good as new. He stood and charged the Arrankai they fought in the skys above. Nearly equal, clouds was forming because of the power. Fenrens ability to heal and fight matched the Arrankais but Fenrens energy was falling faster. Scar noticed this and ignoring Amon and Hawkeye jumped off the Rv roof into the clouds when he started to fall. He saw Fenren and the Arrankai fighting against each other falling to the ground. Scar sped his fall by shapping himself more like a arrow to them. Right as He was about to kill the Arrankai that was actually Fenren looking deformed because of him having to heal nearly everywhere. Fenren turn around and smashed Scars skull between his hands. Fenren lost his glow ad his power he plumitated to the earth. Amon caught him and set him down. Fenren was already asleep. Hawk-eye came back down and said, "he was killed by Fenren. That is the reason why he lost his power. Amon shrugged, "one more dead soul reaper. But he killed one of my people. Since Fenren can't kill the ugly fuck, we will."

After days of riding on the chocobo they finnally founsd Amons castle the place where they took over. It wasn't crawling with hallow-heartless because they was sent foolishly to their deaths. The Arrankai appeared at the gates. He and Hawk-eye fought for 2 minutes then the Arrankai threw him down to the ground like a rag doll. Amon laughed, "Now I've got two reasons to kill you." The Arrankai laughed hard, "how?" Amon smirked and powered up to twice the amount of energy that Fenren had during beserker mode and killled him by poping behind him and snapped his neck. Amon lost all of the power and fell down. Hawk-eye walked over and asked, "what was that." Amon barely was awake enough to answer by saying, "while everyone was protecting us I was gaining energy for a rainy day. man I think that day where Scar died it flooded. Now bring me to my room and cook me dinner, I am hungery,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren was sleeping and they all had to go back to the castle. They all knew Fenren would be pissed, but Flare would calm him down. The ship was on auto-pilot when Pricly felt a shiver, and just as it appeared, it disappeared. Fenren woke up at the disturbance. "Ugly, fuck, Amon was problobly going to kill us with that energy he had stored up." Everybody looked at him saying something like huh? Fenren then explained how he had watched Amon and Hawk-eye steal the chocobos, ride them without rest, then explained the best he could how they killed the Arrankai. Flare and Penello was in sinc, "that little snake how dare he plan to kill us when we had destroyed the threat." Pricly shook his head knowwing how angry Amon was that he lost nearly his entire planet to 6 Arrankai. Fenren walked out of the bed and went to Flare putting his hands on her shoulders, "how is Bashido?" Flare looked at him with a smile. "He is ok he is with my old nanny." Fenren sighed in releif.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first short chapter in a long time so don't bitch. I need to think of a new problem for them to fight so reviews for it would be nice.


	11. demands

I am not writing till I get a idea from a review!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry about that, I will be writing a idea I just made and if you guys don't like it then sove it right up your ***


	12. a new ally

this is in dedication to a good friend of mine whoes name is Sam, and her boyfriend, Ken. Who both will be in the story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been 2 years since Bashido was born December 1st. tomorrow will be his second birthday, sadfuly by the time I get there he will be 2 years old and his birthday will nearly be over. I am on a 3 man mission called, Operation Keys. We are supposed to get Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and a new keyblader named Ken. we have them all and we are going home by gummiship. I could have just popped us all there but they refused to come if Kairi, Donald, and Goofy didn't come either. Frankly I couldn't take so many people at once. Boy, was our captain mad when he heard what had happened for a cause of change in plans. Ken had to be found first, thank god we did find him. He was about to go into a battle that would have ended with him dead and new guy with the keyblade. Sure he had a keyblade, but it was 100,000 bangaa templars against 100 humans. Chances are about as febble they could have got. Course there was a 17 year-old with a pure of heart who died so I went into beserker mode and killed every last bangaa. Getting the rest was easy, a few simple shadow heartless here and there. But they was small fry.

When they got back to the castle Ken seemed to want to go to the werewolf empire asap for some reason. Thinking he was a bit young for a kid I bet he had a gal over there. (just to let you know the girl is the weewolf queen A'isha or my good friend Sam) I had no need to ask him his name age or anything, his file was as you can say was well informed. I knew his name, age, and place of birth then it clicked. His mother was a werewolf kingdom servant. He must be wanting to see her or even her grave. She did get diagnosed with cancer last year. That is how informed that file was. I guess the werewolf empire gave us most of the information.(note I barely know this guy so this is mainly lies like the mother bit and me not needing to ask anything about him.) I had to do a report being the commanding officer, a luteniant captain. our captain was not chosen to do the mission so I got stuck with the paperwork. I did it write, which is problobly one of the reasons why I get promoted so fast. I got a visit from my wife. She had a slice of b-day cake for me. Damn she smelled good, I wanted to move the paperwork onto the chair and have the time of my life. But it had to wait till I got finished with paperork, and till we got to a soundproof room. I walked to our 3 roomed apt. inside the castle. She was already the waiting like a tiger. Ready to pounce on me for missing our sons b-day party. I said this bluntly, "I don't deserve a reward, I killed 100,000 bangaa a while ago. Though I did bring my angels presents." I pulled out 2 boxs from a coat of mine that could hold anything I put in its pockets. I mainly used it for weapons but this worked to. Bashido moved in his bed and woke up yelling "dad!" I walked into his room and said, "are you a psycic? Or could you just smell me?" the boy giggled and shrieked in delight. Fenren gave him his present which was a non-venomess baby dragon, he knew the persaision to Flare would be difficult. But if he was stubborn he could finally win a arguement. He knew he would win. His sons happiness relied upon it. Anyways he waited a bit of time for Bashido to play with his new pet. Then he told him it was time for bed. Bashido was something different than the tolddlers at the orphanagehe had to look after so that nobody kidnapped them and sold them to the highest bidder. Bashido knew when to do something and when not to. It was not obediance, just the ability to learn and know on his own.

After winning his first arguement with Flare, he decided that he gave her her own present. He pulled out a pair of ruby red earings. He would not tell her where he got them because it used to belong to a bangaa that he had killed. Seeing these she leapt onto him. He caught her and they kissed furiously. Flare had slid out of her clothes like a snake while Fenren tried to take his time and get her more in the mood but that failed. she nearly pulled off his clothes, nearly destroying them. she threw him onto the bed and got ontop and him inside. She started to move slowly but he stopped her to get on protection. Not that they wasn't clean. just 2 kids before 3 years of marriage seemed a bit much for 2 19 year-olds to handle. Fenren frowned and said, "you know I hate being on bottom." Flare pouted and said, "your point it is your fault." Fenren got a questioned look on his face, "how is that?" Flare talked fast so that she could enjoy herself, "you made me wait." Fenren laughed and flipped her onto her back, she said, "oh no you don't." Then it turned into a form of wrestling match between the 2 rather than having sex. When they was finished and Fenren had lost they was to exhausted to even continue to enjoy themselves. So they got the covers on them and went to sleep until Bashido cried in his sleep.

In the morning (they had gotten dressed not to give Bashido any tramatizing memories) Fenren was called to Vaans throne room. Ken was there along with Sora, and the rest. The keybladers was talking to the king, until Fenren walked in. Then they all stared at him. Ken broke the silence, "Fenren right?" He sighed after Vaan did and said, "you will be escourting me to the queen of the werewolves." Fenrens eyebrow raised, "but the relations with her is hostile at the moment. Right now I am on her most wanted list." Vaan smirked and said, " we have her love as a prisioner. In fact you and the keybladers will escourt him" Fenren frowned, "who is he." Ken got a furious face. Fenren laughed and said, "don't think yourself as a prisioner around me. I may be arrogant at times but I will protect you with all my life." Ken glared at him, "you want to know who you will be escourting back in exchange for me you pompus ass." Fenren glared at him ready to snap his neck. Vaan interupted, "in exchange we will get back Misaki. The head of the black-op ninja." Fenren whistled, "I think we are getting cheated, I want there to be peace between our kingdoms. they have some men that I want to enlist for my crew of 7." Ken glared, "what you want and will get is up to the queen." Fenren snapped at him, "you wanna go a few rounds? If so I'll be happy to ko you." Ken nearly accepted his offer but remembering that this man was on the most wanted list of the werewolf empire and the display of power he showed with the bangaa. He thought it was wise not to and do what he asks. He would let his secret out on Fenren another time when he knew more of his. Fenren had the last words and decided that was enough and walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon was in the weight room benching nearly a ton on a machine that adds 100lb per minute. The machine was nearing 3k. When a assisstant turned it off to tell him the news of Fenren killing nearly all their bangaa. Amone laughed and said. "So our suspicions were right Ken is a valuable tool to use. If we kill him then the 2nd world will be in an uproar to challenge me. I will deal with Fenren myself, but the rest are yours Hawk-eye. I need you to kill Vaan, Pricly, and A'isha. the rest can be handled by the troops." Hawkeye stopped doing his 5 ton squats and said,"yes sir. One question though." Amon despised this quality of Hawk-eyes' he always knew when to worry, "what is it?" Hawk-eye was unfased by this reply, "what about the talk of this group of 7 Fenren is making. They all know each other as friends and this future alliance will finish it. They will bound to become the most elite the 3 empires have to offer." Amon knew that this was not a lie or stupidity. Fenren had already gained 5 warriors counting himself. The stories about their abilities was almost true. If Fenren be allowwed to finish his crew, they would be most scary. "We will have to recruit some new blood for them. If Fenren wants to face teams, then lets face about getting the almighty Hybrid and the glorious ninja of the weapons, Alus." Hawk-eye smiled and nodded saying that would be enough. These 2 both surpassed the stories of the future 7 Stars. And with Hawk-eye and his own abilities they would be just as dangerous even though the would be outnumbered 4 to 7. Amon and Hawk-eye continued their conditioning to surpass their enemies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren was doing a type of training of his own. He was training on being a good father as well as getting more powerful. He was busy teaching his son to walk on his hands, and punching a punching bag. Fenren had 20 punching bags stacked behind each other to keep from breaking them, while his son was practicing his technquie. Even though he was only 2 he loved to fight almost as much as his dad. Fenren watch beeped and Vaans face appeared, "We have another mission for you." He saw the sweat on Fenrens face, "what are you doing?" Fenren smiled and said, "training your grandson." Vaan sighed in relief, "how is he doing?" Fenren laughed, "he is a natural born fighter. I bet he can break a norms nose now." Vaans face became a frown making Fenren laugh. Fenren then said, "what is the mission?" Vaan quickly remembered the mission and said, "you must go and destroy the newest bases of Amons threatening to increase his lands, by taking away from the border. You may choose any 3 men from the castle." Fenren replied with, " ok, I want Ken, Mikal, and Eckinamico." Vaan face looked puzzled, "why Ken?" Fenren smirked, "he has to prove himself to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they all was in the gym, first Mikal came, then Eckinamico, then Ken, and Fenren nearly said, "shit" when he saw them all in the same room glaring at each other. Fenren asked what was wrong with them and Eckinamico explained it clearly and honestly. He would immediately studder if he did. It was his weakness. Apparently Ken made a comment about a lycanthrope inside the castle and said that they must be desperate. Mikal heard about this and nearly got in a fight with him. Eckinamico stopped the fight but would have killed the man if it wasn't for a woman slapping Ken for calling him a pigsticker (it is like calling someone who is black a nig, or a white person a cracker. You just don't do it) Fenren would have attacked him if it wasn't for Kens eyes suddenly glowwing red. Fenren knew that meant he had a transformation. What it was he didn't know.


	13. forgiveness

I'm back and I am releasing this chapter on the 17th no matter how little you have so get ready for a short chapter. also please review me if I am being to hard on a 40 year-old man who is dating a 18 year old. I rest my case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day Fenren and the other 3 were ready to go and destroy somebases. Eckinamico was inside leather armor. Mikal was inside fireproof clothes. He had a huge grin on his face after all the rumor of Mikal sticking up for Vaiola had gotten to her. The grin dissapeared as soon as Ken made an appearence. They left and Fenren sent Mikal with Eckinamico to the 2 forts in the west. While he and Ken went to the 2 in the east. Once the Destroyed the first base Eckinaico and Mikal came over telling them that they was finished. The four of them went to the last fort to find Amon and Hawk-eye there. Fenren charged at amon, they threw punches at each other only t miss with their newfound speed. They both started to fly to allow them to be more acrobatic. Amon got the first hit. A kick launching Fenren down to the earth. He used the rebound to launch himself up twice as fast and broke Amons jaw with a upper cut. Then He was about to draw his sword to finnally kill this evil man but Hawk-eye turned into his giant hawk form and stole the sword from Fenren right as he was about to kill Amon. Eckinamico shot spikes at Hawk-eye till he dropped the sword. Fenren continued to fight Amon with neither of them making anymore hits. It was now a test of endurance to see who could stay the fast and the strongest.

Ken looked at the other 2. "He is your friend right? Can't you fly up there and help him or at least shoot a spike at Amon?" Eckinamico looked at Mikal to explain, "we don't know how to fly yet. and if this honorale eckinamic shot a spike up there he might hit Fenren." All of the sudden Hawk-eye flew at them and transformed back to his normal self and landed a kick strait to Eckinamicos face. Unluckily Eckinamico saw this and made 6 inch spike on his face stabbing 4 inches into Hawk-eyes shoes. stabbing his feet. Eckinamico had the spikes drop from his face and he started to wail on him. His fists covered inside his organic metal. Hawk-eye suddenly popped right before he lost concinous. Eckinamico swore inside his launguage. Amon caught a glimpse of this with the corner of his eye. Fenren used this distaction landed 3 punches. 2 of them breaking ribs the other broke his nose. Amon said, "fuck you asshole" sounding quite funny with a broken nose along with a broken jaw. He popped out of there before Fenren could do anymore damage. The soldiers took this time to flee and get their asses out of there. Fenren made a massive thunder spell and nearly made the fort explode with power as he chanted these words four times, "Rashanga Rashimora Thundaga." When finished with this spell he flew down and collapsed in Mikals arms and he asked, "can you take me to Flare? I need babied." Mikal laughed and as both Ken and Eckinamico touched his shoulders they all popped to the castle. Flare was waiting for them at the gate and she ran to where Fenren was laid down. Fenren smiled and fell asleep when he saw Flares legs running towards him. Mikal went inside to go to sleep inside his lumpy bed. It was not a good bed due to its years of use as a bookself mainly. Now that he has a girlfriend for a couple years now. He has been more clean, orderly, and neat. The complete opposite of the bachlor life he was used to. Mikal was at war with within his own room because of the bed. It wasn't the fact that he didn't have the money to replace it was that it was his last momento of his mother before his brother killed everyone he knew. He refused to tell her this and he knew one thing had to happen, either he would lose the bed or tell his secret. Chances are he will lose the bed. He had to much pride in himself to allow a reason for pity to happen. Eckinamico did the only thing he knew how to celebrate a successful mission and that was to make some to make some tea then serve it to the servants, he would serve it to the slaves to but this castle did not believe in slavery.

The next day Fenren walked to Ken inside the weight room and said, "ok time to make peace." Ken smiled and said, "thank you, I've got to propose to her. Also summon the dynast king Raithwall and ask him to make her a immortal like myself." Fenren looked at him, "so your not as old as your file says you are huh?" Ken smirked finally able to let go of his youth voice. "no it was all a coverup when the empires found out me and queen A'isha was in love. I am 40 years old." Fenren laughed, "love is wonderful isn't it. So why hate lycanthropes?" Ken frowned, "they are no better than vampires and some of them are even worse. the only thing worse is a werepyre or a eckinamic." Fenren sighed, "listen don't get me wrong but if you are going to be a king soon you must be more open. I have befriended every single race ever known. Even demons. some are bad, yes. But every race has roses and dandelions. There is even some rose/dandelions. You get what I mean." Ken frowned, "don't lecture me kid, but yeah I understand what you mean. but why should I give respect for any of the fearsome five races." Fenren frowned, "don't think of them that way, your a wolf right? Not a werewolf but a elemental. Yeah I can tell it took me a bit to finally understand but hey least I did. Vampires kill for life, not their fault. Werepyres are the same case. lycanthropes are usually a mean natured race raised to never show mercy. That is why we shelter the only kind one alive. Eckinamics are the actually a kind and lonely race. One bad egg that traveled throughout the universe and ruined their races name. Demons are hated for safe reasons I will admit that. Then the last race that is not usually counted into the fearsome six is the werewolves. I don't need to justify them to you." Ken did not seem fased but it had hit him deep. "Fenren how could you think so openly?" Fenrens face brightened up knowwing he had made a difference and started to walk off but before he did he said, "easy, I been through the gutters." Ken sighed.

Later that day with 3 ninja to help the escort go okay Fenren and Ken left to the werewolf castle. They left on chocobo to make the trip swift and easy. For 2 days they traveled without hardly any rest. Ken and Fenren would have kept going but the ninja and chocobo were getting tired so they rest a night with Fenren taking shifts with Ken. Right as Fenren was about to take his first sleep Ken asked him a question, "how old are you?" Fenren plucked a twig out of his hair, "19, I have a two year-old at home. bright little kid to. He packs a wallup like me to. why you ask?" Ken frowned, "I'm the one asking the questions." Fenren shrugged off letting his own saying go, with greater age comes greater ignorance. Fenren also said the opposite as many times as he did with his orginal. Ken asked another queston, "what is the kids name?" Fenren smiled thinking of his son and wife, "Bashido. This may sound corny but he is the apple of my eye. Even cursed my self with my beserker ability to save him and never rest if he was in any mortal danger." Ken thought the ignorance of youth how unpredictable it can be. "So your related to one of the 6 gods? You know you could train with them once peace is astablished." Fenren smiled, "I'd like that, you think they would accept me?" "Answer the question then I will tell you." Fenren frowned, "yea, I'm the lightning gods brother." Ken whistled, "that explains the massive thunder spell, but so close linage I would expect you to be under werewolf rule." Fenren laughed, "I'm glad I am not, no offense but the women I love is... " "Princess Flare due to a hostile but fair takeover. If I would say anything i was unfair for the human kingdoms former rulers, Vaan and Penello in top form pissed off with the control of 2 espers it is a miracle they didn't take the whole planet." Fenren smirked, "actually it was 13 espers with Balthier and Fran with them as well." Ken laughed, "you did your homework." Fenren frowned, "for once I could actually keep up in school. But after Flare had Bashido I had to work for the castle because there was no way I was going to let the thought of her parents helping us out creep into my mind." Ken shook his head, "how stubborn are you?" Fenren laughed, "not as stubborn as Mikal. But more stubborn than you." Ken looked at him as though it was a challenge, "you sure about that?" Fenren, "I nearly died because of my beserker mode fueled by rage and stubborness." Ken was speechless as Fenren stood up and left to get some sleep.

They took a rest everynight but Ken and Fenren did not speak again. If they did it was waking one up to tell them it was their turn for watch. They was a day away when they was attacked by a pack of worgens and hell hounds. Ken nearly transformed when Fenren stunned him as though he was bit by a spider and he was the size of a fly. Fenren knew that he would have to kill the ninja if they saw him transform. Kens abilities were to remain secret until A'isha would let the universe know. Ken was pissed off when it was over. He would have fought Fenren himself but he knew that Fenren was a quick learner and would force him to transform in order to win. When made it to the castle it looked like Amons entire army attacked. And when they found a survivor appearently only 4 people attacked. 2 was Amon and Hawk-eye the other 2 fit the discription of godlike men. One used a gun called the shooting star. One of three. The other used a sword and had his skull on fire. Fenren knew that this dual team was loners but from where. They would need a proffessional from the head castle to enter his mind and find out who. Fenren sighed and Ken asked, "what is wrong with you?" Fenren then explained what happened 2 years ago. They found out the four had left only that survivor after finding even the people who was in a bunker. Including his family. They had to drag him to a chocobo while he was sobbing. Even the ninja found it to be sad.

They made it to another castle and it was the hallowheartless war all over survivors. Fenren was getting cold whenever Ken talked to him. The made it to half a dozen towns with no survivors and 3 cstles. Next was the most dangerous place on the planet next to the human empire capital. Was the werewolf nation capital. The only reason this was 2nd was because of all the espers ready to fight at once.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry I was late with the chapter I had to catch up on school work. so here you go hope you enjoyed it.


	14. father found

Congratulations Ken, Sam. On the engagment. And sorry for making you into a pompus ass, Ken. Well anyways lets get this chapter started.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luckily when they made it to the main castle they found it to be unharmed. Fenren looked at the castle sighing in relief. Ken instead of sighing, jumped off the chocobo and ran into the castle. Fenren laughed and saw Flare there glaring at him. "Shit." fenren got off the chocobo and walked with his head down towards Flare. "sorry I didn't..." "did you know that Queen A'isha is my cousin. You and Ken are going to be in-laws." Fenren twitched. "but how are you related?" Flare glared at him, "I can't believe your not even going to believe me." Fenren was nearly speechless. Nearly, "I believe you hooney but I just need to know how." Flare looked at him and smiled, "sorry I've been here for a while listening to all the anti-Fenren stories, I guess they sink in over time. She is uncle Reks daughter. You know before he died. But everyone but the humans hate him because he fell in love with a werewolf and she nearly imediately remarried after he died. To a pompus ass that she was earlier pre-arranged to but it was off when she met Reks." Fenren was amazed at his wifes knowledge of her family. Flare smiled, "your not the only one who is a bit obsessive on human history," Fenren nearly pouted, "I am not obsessive." They left and went to the ninja so that Flare could make sure Fenren behaved. Fenren prepared himself when they started the story. "You Stunned Ken Not Even Knowwing He Would Transform!!!" Fenren ended up getting beat up. Even though he could beat her up he just takes his punishment. That the way there wasn't any fights between the 2. Around her he couldn't get angry, just defensive. Fenren had it worse than usual this time. Appearently Flare had missed him more than usual. Fenren just hugged her at the end and said, "I'm sorry that was irresponible of me" Flare was surprised of this because Fenren had lied strait to her and didn't even blink, at least she didn't think he blinked. Fenren had lied to her for the first time in forever. This had a hidden meaning to snap her back to his side. Flare smiled at him, "Fenren don't lie to me like that again it is scary," Fenren laughed inside. And people said that she was the smart one of the relationship.

Later on that night they was invited for dinner with her royal majesty. fenren and Ken held their tounges for the sake of the women they loved. They even tried to make small talk but whenever the words wolves or fight came up they had to shut their traps. A'isha finally demanded what was their problem and so Ken explained. He told the absolute truth, little bastard. A'isha asked Flare if she knew about what had happened and Flare then said, "yes dear cousin, but please don't take the trip as Fenrens entire behavior. As you may know ..." she then explained everything that had happened since Ken had came. Fenren thought, "she has read my mind damn that makes me hot. Oh yeah I wanna grab your ass, Flare." Flare all of the suddenly wanted to sit down and was blushing up a storm there wasn't a fruit ever known that was redder than her face. She finished telling A'isha what had happened and sat down to meet Fenrens hand on her chair that said hello with a little squeeze. A'isha said, "Fenren," she looked at Ken ready to forgive him if it was true, "is this true?" Fenren looked at her and lied, "most of it the pigsticker part never happened just so happens that my lovely wife misheard me." Flare looked at him with surprise but not as much as Ken did. A'isha smiled and said, "yes well he still insulted your kingdom by speaking about one of your workers behind your back. He will be punished." A'isha gave him a wink. Ken smiled knowwing his punishment. Fenren was taken aback by this realizing that Her and Flare was extremely alike. The only difference was looks and their loves.

The next day a knock came from the door, Fenren wasn't about to woke up so Flare inside her nightgown answered the door. The soldier blushed and gave her the letter. "Now for my tip?" Flare smiled knowwing what he wanted and slapped him across the face, "is that all you think women are for?" The soldier gaped and nearly hit her back but Fenren was behind her looking grumpy. his black hair messed up from the usual pillowhead that he got from sleeping. Also he was inside his martial arts clothes with a black belt around his waist. The scariest feature of him was his face, it was snarling worse than anybody has ever snarled that the guard had ever seen. Also his cascade blue eyes was on fire. There was also a slight twitch along his face. The soldier nearly ran off but he tripped making Fenrens evilish face turned into a full grin. Flare pouted, "I wanted to scare him that bad." Fenren laughed and kissed her along neck, "with that gown on he would more likely drool to death." Flare looked at him and gave him a french. Fenren and Flares tounges danced together and then flare pulled back with her own evil grin. A grin that has and will always scare Fenren shitless. The last time she gave him this look they was away from Bashido for the first time in 10 monthes. Flare was going to tease him. Flare said, "nope, that is as far as we go until at least tonight, I want to be horny when we go at it." Fenren did his best to think of something else but all that would come into mind was, "horney, what does she have planned!?" Flare merely wagged her fingern and left to take a shower. Fenren went to their bed and meditated trying to read the minds of cooks inside the kitchen. It took him nearly 2 hours to find out what was for supper, if they was staying. Fenren oppened his eyes and saw Bashido asleep on the bed beside him. Fenren wondered how long he had been there. Flare was humming inside their bathroom, "you still in the shower?" "Nope, I came out around 1 hour and 45 minutes ago. Well around that much. So I went out and got the angel." Fenren was puzzled, "how long did it take you?" Flare giggled, "around a minute. I learned to pop from mikal and you should have seen Bashido scream when he thought you was dead because you wouldn't answer. I thought you was asleep at first. But when you did wake I saw that you was truely meditating. I was shocked." Fenren sighed becuase by the end of her talking her voice had become deadly serious. "Gee thanks for the belief in me, I gotta train so that I can repel your mind and talk without a word spoken." Flare stepped out. She was inside her fighting suit that Fenren had gaven her. Damn it looked sexy on her. The pink matched her fire red hair, The pants were tight but easy to move in. Making her powerful figure be seen. Her strong legs. And the shirt was loose. Not to those like a baggy shirts that gangsters loved to wear (author note: so I didn't mean to insult gangster please keep reading), but like a right sized t-shirt.

Fenren stood up still wearing his fighting clothes (fenren doesn't like to change for bed.) His was pure black but was more like blue-jeans and a tight shirt to show off his 6-pack. It blended in with his black hair, and blue eyes. He was meant to be a ninja. Flare said, "lets fight now that you've said that." Fenren smirked and didn't think he merely clicked off his thinking switch making it nearly impossible for Flare tonight what he was thinking because he wasn't really thinking. Flare locked the door and the window behind them and left Bashido lots of toys. There green and blue haired son was spoiled rotten (his hair changes from blue to green and vice versa). They went to the field and everyone starred at them they thought many thing annoying flare especially when they guys thought that they was 2 rivals fighting for something. Fenren was completely bliss of this curse cause the switch was off. They made t to the arena and started fighting. Flares fist was covered in flame while Fenrens' was covered in both took off their shoes before fighting to not melt them. (Fenren was about to invest inside steel boots for the both of them.) Their feet was was the same as their hands. They flew into the air and started to fight. They was casting spells throughout the fight. Fenren caught Flare by her waist with his legs and did something like a sit-up causing them to kiss. They stopped fight and flew down to the ground. Flare smiled and said, "you won. I rememer back when I was a better fighter than you." Fenren smirked, "back then I didn't have missions at least once a week. I was in basic training then. Everyone who was looking at them in awe frowned when they had kissed. They could have sworn with how ferocious they was fighting that they disliked. Even hated each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four men walked to the castle gates. The guard walked to them and saked for I.D. The leader chuckled, "Here you go," he handed him a card with blood on it that said general Orion. The guatrd reached for his sword. His head was blown off. They killed the other four guards in 2 seconds. The last guard had barely sounded off the alarm. He was killed the moment he did. Guards ran in from everywhere to be killed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fenren and Flare ran at the alarm but Fenren knocked out Flare the moment he noticed that she was comming with him. He made it to the gate to see four men all of which he knew. Amon, Hawk-eye, Hybrid, and Zenkura. 2 of them was thought to be dead legends. Appearently not. Fenren ran and soon as another guard was killed he transformed into beserker mode. Amon swore. Hawk-eye shivered. Hybrid ran and fought him. Fenren got in the first punch, second, third, fourth. And the final punch of his combo. Knocking Hybrid into a wall. Fenren was pulling out his blade when all of the sudden Zenkura shot it with his gun. Any normal blade would have shattered. But this was a zambato. It was made of black titanium. It merely shook off the blood rust. He ran to Zenkura deflecting any bullets shot at him. He was about to chop off his head, when a giant hawk flew at him. He cut off the left foot. That caused the hawk to tranform back into a one footed Hawk-eye. Hybrid knocked out Fenren from behind. "I quit." Amon looked flabbergasted, "why?" Hybrid frowned, "he is my son. I wish you told me it was him we was to kill. I want all but one castle worth. Amon bowed, "fine, you will get all castles worth just take your family and head home, that includes Fenren his wife and his brat." Fenren woke up and killed Zenkura with a single stab into his chest. "Never call my son a brat again. now it is your turn." Amon grabbed Hawk-eye and poped away. Fenren looked at Hybrid, "so your my pops eh." Hybrid frowned, "gonna kill me?" Fenren shook his head and punched his gut. "I wanna ask you a question." Hybrid wheezed out, "shoot." Fenren glared at him, "why leave me?"


	15. master met

sorry for being late with the newest chapter. I will make up by releasing this at most by wensday. which will be on the 11th of Feburary just to lety you know. if I do not keep this date please give me flames.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amon was inside his throne room. Sitting, cursing at his own stupidity. Fenren was an orphan of the thunder family. Hybrid was a loveless man of the beserker tribe. Also Zenkura was a weakling. How coulds he ever think that he could kill Fenren with those two. He suddenly got a idea and laughed. He left to find the teenager of the the castle. He felt like making the poor puppy in pain. why not he thought, I promised her everytime I lost a general she would get a hundred cracks of a whip. Unluckily for her, he lost 2 generals, fucking weaklings. One weak emotional. The other physically. He found her in her room. Reading one of her books. She looked at him when the door opened, "how many?" Amon frowned, she was using psycology on him. "2 and don't do that." She got on her torn up into small pieces coat. It barely fit her because of size. It barely covered her back due to hundreds lashes from the whip. Amon kissed her forhead, "I got something special tonight." Her eyes got big with fear. "Not that! you will fight a private. If you win I will take off a hundred lashes." She looked somewhat relieved. "Can I fight 2 and win. Then get no lashes?" Amon laughed and said, "yes. Only if you win though."

The next day she fought 2 privates at once, randomly picked of course. She won with ease. Then Amon got a evil idea. This time it was to use the girl against Fenren. When she was properly trained.

When she was going back to her room to read Amon stopped her and gave her a hug. "I have a new mission for you." She shivered at his touch. He was like a vampire. She tried to act casual but fear was inside her voice. She knew what was comming, "what is it?" Amon smirked enjoying her fear, "you will be one of my generals. A fighter who will train to one day kill Fenren and his entire group. You will train under the wing of my third in command. Then under Hawk-eyes'. Finally you will train with me. If you ever become my greater. You will then lead a attack on the werewof kingdom." Her eyes became wide knowwing that she was always a tool. Now she was one for war and death. her voice was shakey, "thank you for the honor. Do I still get lashes?" Amon frowned thinking this girl was quite shelfish. "only if you die. Then I will have my summoner bring you back as a wraith then I will kill you again and again and again." She shook her head and said, "I will not fail you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren helped his father to his room. Everybody but Fenren was going to kill him until Fenren gave them the fingern, "he is my father, you idiots." He and flare treated the bruises from Fenrens punches. Flare was amazd how much Fenren had grown. And also how much he believed that Hybrid was his father. Fenren wanted bloodtests to make sure Hybrid wasn't just saving Fenrens skin from death back there.

It took three days for Fenren to have the answer. Hybrid was his father. The last time he even thought about having a father was when Vaan had called him son a year ago. By accident, Vaan had always wanted a boy but he figured if his little angel got married he would have a son. It was a relief to finnally know who his father was. He always knew that his mother died giving birth to him and refused to tell anyone who the father was. The bad people or that is what Fenren called back then said that she didn't know because she was a slut. Other said that it was a good man with a horrible reputation. Fenren always believed that it was someone of great power. But he got to old to believe in that anymore. Least now he was looking at his black haired father. And he was right. He eyes was red unlike Fenrens though. Other than that they could be brothers.

It was 2 weeks till they popped to the human castle to tell all of the good knews to Vaan and Penelo. When they got there they saw a familiar face Fenrens old master, "Auron!" Fenren ran and gave him a bearhug. (For those of you who are confused I just bought Final Fantasy X and I wanted to put in Auron, Tidus and Yuna. Though I am not adding Tidus and Yuna till the next chapter.) Auron smirked, "how are you?" Fenren let go and suddenly bowed in the presence and said, "it has been to long you have yet to meet my son and father, and also my wife!" Fenren was excited to meet his master from 3 years ago. Auron had to go home because of something called Sin. Fenren understood that he would come back. Back then Fenren traveled to a planet with a city called Zanarkand to release some steam after Mana being killed. Blitzball was fun. What fenren never expected was for him to come to this world then he realized it. "your dead right?" Auron smirked and repeated what he said to Sora, "need a guardian?" Fenren laughed, "are you kidding? I am more dangerous than you now." Auron frowned, "wanna bet?" Fenren, "you know I wouldn't say no to that." Auron walked to the doors, "in the arena, one hour from now. Then you can show me." Fenren was flabbergasted. he went back to his family who was already full of questions for him.

One hour later. Fenren and Auron was both at the arena. It was ok to fight to the death because there was a spell put on the arena that had all injuries even death impossible when they was sent outside of it. If the body was destroyed then they would appear inside the infermary. Fenren and Auron drew their blades. They exchanged clashes. Auron then performed Bushido and breaking Fenrens blade in half. Fenren then drew his zambato. The crowd that was forming around the 2 was gaining emensly by the second. Somehow fights inside the arena was always found out about within seconds. There was a hour for the rumor to spread. Fenren was losing this fight. when it came to Fenren and Auron it wasn't a battle of skill or strength it was a battle of Fenrens strength versus Aurons skill. Fenren seemed to block everyone of Aurons slashes. It was the ones that Auron would sneak past him the would hurt. Fenren finally got in a attack. He chopped off Aurons left arm tearing his clothes. Causing Auron to pass out and appear in the infermary. Fenren was walking to the gates when he passed out from multiple wounds he barely got to whisper to Flare when she flew down to him he said, "told him so." then he passed out and appeared inside the infermary.

Fenren was asleep inside his room. He was unharmed but the strain from the fight had tired him out. Auron was inside the same boat but instead of having a nice bed he couldn't sleep on the table in the infermary. So he was busy reading up on new techniques. He soon got bored with that and went to the castle bank. There he exchanged gil for gold. He now had around a hundred gold to spend. that could sharpen his blade and get him a room inside a hotel for around 15 days. It was a hell of a dull blade. Auron was determined to heal and do what he came to do. Fenren royally tired him out though. He went and decided to go to town and start to get things done. He first got his blade sharpened. Then he bought a book from a book store labled, "Ancient Abilities of the Tribes." Auron laughed thinking about what he had discussed with Vaan before the fight. Knowwing that it had informatyion that he could use around he he decided to read it. He then got a room at the Number Family Bunks. He had 9 days to get some more gold before he had to move out.

Fenren woke up to a wet rag on his forhead and a set of beautiful eyes staring strait at him. "Am I dead?" Flare smirked sensing his humor. "Yes, this is a heaven where you must pleasure me every second I am awake." Fenren pulled her onto the bed and kissed her wonderful red lips. "If so I don't wanna come back to life like a certain loser." He decided to have fun and take off his shirt. "where is Bashido?" Flare smiled liking his worry, "With his nanny. Not to be here for an hour." Fenren smiled and went down to take off her pants when there was a knock at the door. "I wait and wait and what does it get me, interruption." Flare frowned, "hurry up and shoo whoever it is away." Fenren got back on his shirt much to Flare disliking. Fenren opened the door and saw a stranger. The man looked at Fenrens face and said, "so you found dad?" "Rik?" "The one and only. So your my brother. Where is my sister-in-law?" Flare got up at those words and said, "Rik, right. Can I steal your brother for half an hour?" Rik saw her anger and mind messaged Fenren, "you like them scary huh? Well enjoy." Fenren smiled and Flare slammed the door throwwing Fenren onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron was sleeping on the comfy bed just snoozing away. He was to tired to dream. Hell he slept for 2 days strait. The maids would simply put the trays inside the fridge cause he had ordered a suite that had two meals day. He went to the fride and saw four trays. A knock came at the door and there was a maid with another tray walking in. She was amazed that he was awake. It showwed it to. Auron grabbed the tray and spoke amazing her even more, "thanks." She walked out tripping right before she closed the door he laughed watching this. He began to eat the omlet that she had brought him now amazingly hungury.

When he finished eating he decided to read his book and the first chapter was entirely a lecture to never to let ths to fall into the wrong hands. He went and snacked a bit on another tray inside the fridge. Over an hour he had finally finished the second chapter which was a history lesson. He then found out his first move inside the book. It was called the Sassuskay Rush a series of slash from a sword with using enternal energy. Sounded fun to learn. He grabbed his sword and went to the lobby and asked where the nearest dojo was. The clerk laughed at him. Auron was quickly losing his patience and it began to show. the clerk hurried up and told him that the hotel had a dojo inside the basement. he pointed in the direction of the dojo. Auron went and trained followwing the percise movesments and focuses that was describbed. He began to feel it and went with the flow.

It took him 4 days of heavy training to finally learn the technique. Now he was even more ready for himself to go do the mission. He felt that he would get a refund for his 3 days and go back to the castle.


	16. Fenren the loser!

Do I have Auron pinged? If you think so I now have a pole saying yes or no so that you can answer to this and not have to review. Also I have another pole but this one is on Fenren it is how should I change Fenren. you can find these polls on my profile page.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren found Rik inside the arena fighting their dad. Hybrid was losing so bad Rik wasn't even toying with him. Fenren shouted, "use that combo I showwed you. You know the one I beat you up with." Rik laughed and then Hybrid hit him, one, two, three, four and the final time that he was able to inside the fight. After knocking Rik into the wall nearly causing him to break through, he passed out. Fenren sighed. "that never happened to me." Rik flew to fenren "what was that combo?" Fenren sighed, "something I came up with right after the great hallowheartless war. it attacks five pressure points that absorb all the danage and somehow multiplies it. I use it only when I have a fear of loss or early death." Rik laughed, "you are scared of Hybrid? I guess the stories on him are exhagerated around here." Fenren sighed, "yeah, they are but I got a kid, I can't afford to lose my chance to see him grow up." "know what you mean. I've got daughter around five years. Her name is Falina." Fenren was puzzled, not a hard task to accomplish. "Why do you have such a risky job then?" Rik sighed, "well brother our family is quite small when mom died giving birth to you dad ran off hiding you somewhere. Myself and some distant relatives are the only ones left, besides you." Fenren was even more puzzled, "can't your students become members of a family when they pass the trial?" Rik sighed after that a tear dropped down his face, "all my students don't survive long enough to have that happpen. It is because of these damn wars. You don't understand man. Everyone wants The Werewolf Empire dead." Fenren sighed, "that is where I come in. my mission is to kill all evil. by doing so peace can finally be achieved." "You are so stupid, you can't completely destroy evil it always comes back. But the goal right now is Amons head."

After hours of bullshiting it was dark and they each went to their families. Fenren found his son quite happy to see him. Even though he had cooked him breakfast that morning. Appearently Bashido was getting used to seeing his father. Flare had a we gotta talk looks and her har in a ponytail meaning she didn't want her hair to get in the way. After dinner they started to talk inside their bedroom, "I want you to go train with your brother for at least a month. I already discussed it with dad and he says it is better for he alliance that way." Fenren was actually thinking heavily about this and said, "I agree. but I want Auron to keep this castle safe in my absence." Flare smiled, "that is between you and him. Also your reward for not arguing is this." she kissed him allowwing their tounges to dance. "any dessert?" Flare smiled, "when you get back." Fenren smiled and said, "I'll tell Rik the news." and he walked off.

Fenren was off the next day on his newest mission. To become the first in more than 20 years to pass the abilities of the 6 gods. First he had to train for one month, before he was allowed to fight them.. They popped to the mountains behind the castle and 2 arenas were in sight on appearently for wind because it had poles that was ten feet in the air. The other was water because it was a square in a lake. He jumped when he saw a tentacle come out. Rik laughed. Fenren nearly punched him, "that wasn't funny!" Rik continued to laugh, "yes it was, that thing is harmless it might accidently drown by saying hello but that is its worst, after all it is Zeros pet. just to let you know if you kill it he will kill you." It was Fenrens turn to laugh, "I'd like to see him try." Rik's eyebrows raised, "he is on his fourth god. he is Metal's student." That shut Fenren up, for like 2 seconds. "How many stages are there?" Rik looked at him now serious and sort of scary his onyx eyes fearsome, "there are 6 individual stages and then we have the final fight in the arena. all the stages have the anti-death spell on them." Fenren wondered but that didn't last until his curiosity got the better of him. "what is the final challenge?" Rik's eyes glowwed with hope appearently only the curious have made it far under his wing, "it is where you fight all the gods at once." Fenren smirked, "no wonder it is in the arena. What is the arena made of?" Rik smirked, "the same stuff as soulreaper blades. Black steel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amons third-in-command was pissed, "what do you mean she is better than me now? I can beat her up ten times over without breaking a sweat." Amon glared at his general, "fine then you can fight her in the arena tommorow and if you lose she is now hawk-eyes student. If you win she will be yours for another month." The man was shocked at Amons lenancy. "you going soft?" Amon turned around smiling then the next moment he had the man against the wall with his hand around his throat, "I would snap your neck but these are new clothes. I hate having blood on dress shirts you know."

That night he delivered her tray of food and told her that she was going to fight her master. She showwed no emotion, proving that his plan was working to its fullest. In around a month she will be ready. He went to the gravity room and turned it up so high he could barely move and started his mile walk. It took him early all night to finish and reach the end. He then with the last of his strength He passed out and Hawk-eye found him around one hour before the fight. He was going desperate to wake him and was about to slap him when Amons eyes was suddenly open, "I think I did a bit to much." Hawk-eye stood him up and said, "we got a hour before the fight starts." Amon started walking slow to the arena box where he was supposed to be for the fights. If he wasn't there the fight will be delayed till the next day at the same time. The made it with enough time for Amon to get a drink, he walked slowwer than a slug. The girl ran strait to him and foght somewhat familiar. So familiar it hit him nearly instantly she was fighting just like Fenren. He remembered that she was a distant relative of his and started forming a scheme while they fought, barely giving any notice. Within nearly 3 hours the fight was over. She had won but by a hair. If she fought like anyone else other than Fenren, Amon, or a god she would have lost. Hawk-eye smiled, "my turn, I bet it will take a week maybe 2." Amon nodded in agreement anouncing that she had won. Hawk-eye was speechless, Amon had faith in her almost to much faith.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron was at the castle gates he told the guards to let him be because he was waiting for someone. Then finally that someone came. Tidus popped into view. "I hate it that you can do that now." Tidus laughed, "Well blame Fenren he was the one who destroyed the Final Aeon and Sin, then taught me how to pop." Auron smiled, "How are you?" Tidus, "smiled and copied Aurons voice to well. "Good, how are you?" He laughed, letting his voice turn back to normal, "sorry, but I had to. Anyway Yuna and Jecht are doing fine." (Tidus named his son after his father after feeling bad about hating him so much. Or at least that is how I feel like making it.) "Glad to hear and thanks for coming on short notice. But Fenren has left for advanced training and hasd left me in charge of his duties." Tidus was incredulous, "Why you I mean aren't there others. I mean your a maester now. Our world needs you now." Auron shook his head, "and as a maester I must help all people in need and right now there is a war here. Also everyone else That Fenren knows is busy. He only asks favors of friends. You know that." It was now Tidus's turn to shake his head.

After a while more of talking and congratulating each other. The two went to Vaan where they was supposed to go as soon as Tidus got there. Vaan was sitting inside the uncomfortable throne thinking of anyway to get a alchemist there to make it more comfortable yet stay the same looking. Needless to say he was trying to avoid the idea of a huge bill on the castles payroll. These thoughts was instantly swept away from his mind after he saw Auron and Tidus come in. He gave them both handshakes with his human hand. It still hurt them because he was more of a hand to hand fighter now than they was and was inevitably stronger. "How are you Tidus? Have you been raising hell for the opposing blitzball players?" Tidus gave the 35 year old hellraiser props, "yep. Have you been giving Amon hell?" Vaan laughed, "not me in paticular. My son-in-law is doing a fine enough job for me. But now he must train and you 2 are taking his place for at least a month am I not correct." Tidus frowned hating to leave his wife for to long, "correct." Vaan who was happy to see his kingdom no longer under any threat that he did not notice. Auron changed the subject, "where is Penelo?" Vaan smirked and said, "taking a bath." Tidus looked at Vaan, "without you?" Vaan laughed, "yes without me. she has something planned for us tonight. can yo watch over the castle for us?" Auron looked at him, "do we have a choice?" Vaan then frowned and glared at Auron. "of course though I don't see why you would say no." Tidus shrugged, "me neither." Auron then nodded. "It is decided."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenren was dead dog tired. He was fighting trainees who have beat at least their first challenge. He was outmatched. They was doing heir best and so was he. He would always lose and be out of energy before 11 a.m. but today he nearly made it to noon before he passed out. The students never claimed to knock him out. No one has ever been able to ko Fenren in years. The only student who dared say that. Fenren nearly immediately kicked his ass even though he had defeated three gods so far. Fenren was pissed, not beserker mode pissed but good enough to kick the snobs ass. Fenren fought him with all of his might and barely won without passing out. He gained respect from everybody right there and then.

By the end of the one month Fenren fought the fire god. Needless to say he lost but the fight lasted five hours and the fire god was beat. Rik went to Fenren and woke him up. Fenren barely opened his eyes, "did he pass out?" Rik shook his head, "no. he did fall on his face but he got back up immediately. I've never seen him win on a first fight in a long time, how weak are you?" Fenren said something to quiet for Rik to hear and h passed back out.


	17. fight preparations

I'm having fun with ruining the lives of almost everyone inside this story. so please enjoy their limitied time despair. but don't despair yourselves. It will come back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren fought his ass off for the next week. He would pass out 2 times a day now. Fenren was asleep entirely for his last day of preparation to have a rematch with the Fire God. He was tired as fuck. The next day Fenren Was completely refreshed. The Fire god was waiting, "you seem confindent." Fenren smirked, "This time I will win." The god laughed, "try it." Saying that the fight began and ended in 2 hours. Fenren got his arm broken in the begining but somehow he was now so strong that he still won. With a broken arm, 7 broken ribs, and a bloody nose. Not one of those weak bloody noses but a strong flowwing one. All this dissapeared the moment he stepped out of the stage. Rik was there to pick him up and drag him to his room. But this time Fenren did not falter his step or pass out. Rik was amazed at how well he was walking. "your not tired?" Fenren smirked, "the juice I drank this morning is wearing off." Riki was pissed, "your not allowwed to use drugs!" Fenren laughed, "it aint drugs, it is juice that my wife makes. I brought some over. It is like a energy drink with superpowers." Rik was amazed, "how is it not a drug?" Fenren smirked, "it is orange peels with pureified water, and rotten bannannas. It'll wake the dead and make them numb for an hour with every 8oz. glass. I drank 3." Rik eyes were wide. "how much will kill you?" Fenren laughed, "a single glass will kill a normal norm but the stronger you are you get to take more. 5 nearly killed me 3 years ago. I felt invincible." Rik shook his fingern, "I think I know something that has similar effects. energy pills but your wives juice is okay cause it is all natural. now go get some rest you freaking cheater." Fenren laughed and went to his room.

Ken walked into the bedroom, and saw some lime green juice. He yelled in Fenrens ear, "What Is Happening!?" needless to say Fenren jumped up a few feet. Then he woke up, "sup Ken. that was mean you know. Did you hear I beat the first god." Ken shook his head, "and from what your brother says you had 24oz. of super juice. Cheap stuff at that. is it true?" Fenren smiled, "my wife is that bad at making juice but I have learned that it makes me more dangerous. you might not wanna drink that. It may be super, but it is disgusting." Ken shrugged and took a sip, "it is true. It could wake the dead." He was choking on his own tounge which now tasted like the juice. Fenren grabbed a bottle of hotsauce and put it 2 inches it his mouth, held it tight, and slammed the but of it. Spirting a mouthful of healing yet burning liquid. After getting a carton of milk for him he said, "it is a painful process to drink. but it is much better than waking up as a gohst and becoming and hallow if nobody could send you." Ken glared at him, "only the weak think like that." Fenren laughed at his glare, "are you kidding those who think things through try to think of ways to avoid that." Ken continued to glare until he left in a few minutes. Fenrens' happy go lucky feelings were begining to rub off on him. He had to leave before he started to smile.

Fenren later trained. He actually started to make the other guys sweat now before he passed out. He would even make the ones who have beat only one god bleed all over. Fenren was starting to win in the week he had to train to the fight the wind god. Needless to say he still lost. He had this happen for three weeks strait each time hedidn't drink the juice. Finally on the fourth time, he drank 8oz. and he won with barely any pain but with a broken arm. Rik knew that Fenren would have won the fight even without the juice it was just theat Fenren just recieved it from his wife in the mail. Fenren must be one of the kindest men alive. A party was thrown that night and Fenren was the guest of honor. Everybod thought he was a piece of shit but now he was their hero. Fenren was training his ass off and was bought everyone a drink per time that they beat him. Including the two gods. By the end of it Fenren had only 2 gold left.

The next day nearly everyone of the trainees was suffering from a hangover. The ones who had a fight merely forfitted for the day in order to sleep it off. Fenren who drank only one drink went to the Queen to ask for a mission. "Of course you can do a mission. actually you should for getting all of the trainees drunk. Do you do recon?" Fenren grinned he knew exacftly what he was going to do. he was going strait to the arrankais castle to get a general of hers. so he merely said, "yes. Am I getting General Greenbean leader of the trainees? The only man to win the final challenge in 20 years?" A'isha was impressed thinking how much did he truely know. "You know what happened?" Fenren grinned, "better than most." A'isha smiled, "good then you will not mind telling me what happened." Fenren told he how he knew that General Greenbean led the fight against the most dangerous arankai to exhist. As soon as he won he then was ambushed on his way back by 50 arankai at once. the largest amount the arankai ever had at once. He killed 40 of them but then the rest had knocked him out. His men had died during the fight. They have been keeping General Greenbean inside a sealment spell ever since. Fenren also said the words of counter encantation that would release him. A'isha was impressed he knew everything that there was to know except the location. "Do you want to do this mission to prove yourself or for the money?" Fenren laughed a sad laugh knowwing that he was found out. "The money. Also I think that this will be great for training." A'isha then stood up and gave Fenren a crinkled old map, "it has the location of Greenbean. I can't afford to give you any men but I know that there is 2 men who want to do this mission with you. They was just waiting until you had asked." Fenren smirked, "are their names Hyper and Zero?" Aisha nodded.

The next day the Fenren and the brothers Hyper and Zero was ready for their mission. Zero was a redhead the type of man who was so sophisticated and handsome looking that women were foolish around him. He was dating a vampire by the name of Vallery. Hyper was a blond who wasn't that handsome but he and his brother had the same greenish blue eyes. That was around the only thing they had in common besides blood. Fenren noticed how Zero was wearing a back nano-tech suit to pervent stains. and Hyper was weaing grey camo clothes and was covered in weapons. For some reason all Zero had was a sword. Fenren was inside his black fighting clothes having on him a sledge hammer, a battleax, and his zambato. They left fallowing the map to the hidden dungeons. Where the ten Arrankai who captured him was. Fenren knew that these have had many years of training unlike the ones he had fought two years ago. Fenren knew tha these one was going to be a hell of a challenge.

They ended up taking 2 days to finally get close to the end of the map. Fenren took out his sledgehammer, Hyper took out 2 pistols which was hidden, and Zero drew out his sword. Zero looked at Hyper nodding. Hyper then viberated into a mountain which was in front of them. He soon walked out and led the way back to a hidden door. Fenren whispered to Hyper, "what did you do?" Hyper smiled lving the ability to brag, "I viberated into the mountain saw the layout, and saw the front and only door. quite a complex grid. we'll need that map for it." Fenren was glad A'isha gave i to him, "how did the werewolf kingdom get this?" Hyper smiled, "Greenbean did as a second to last mission. It was where he was going to take all of the trainees for a final battle destroying whatever was left of the arankai. making the universe safer." Fenren smiled and the walked throughout the base.

Following the map to the dungeons. Fenren was in the lead for he had the map. The place was booby-trapped all over and Fenren could read the safe path. Then there was a Arrankai in front of them. Fenrens hair stood on end, the other two were unfased. The Arrankai looked at Fenren, "you killed my weak brothers." The voice was feminine. She took off her helmit and saw the map, "comming for Greenbean are you. what if he is dead already?" Her voice had Zero and Hyper thinking about their girlfriends. Fenren on the otherhand reconized the voice, "so your a lifeleech? Or was one at least when you was living." She laughed a beatiful quiet laugh. "You wouldn't dare hurt little old me inside this tiny little hallway. how about we fight somewhere where we can all feel confortable. We don't have any antideath spells but we do have a arena. how about one on one fights there." Zero was starting to come out of his trance, "will the others be there?" "what, am I not good enough for you." she said inside her cutest voice making fenren resist the the urge to take her. The other two made steps forward. Fenren glared at her, "either you die or we die that is the deal so take us to this arena." She led the way easily keeping her grace. Fenren was staying out of her spell by thinking of Everything that he and his wife would do together inside the future. Inside no time at all the was inside a room with a 8 other men. All of whom held a sword. Fenren hated the looks of This. Hyper snapped out of his trance at seeing all of the blood on the blades and Zero snapped out of it seeing what was in the back. It was a door that said, "Greenbeans torture room/bedroom." He roared in fury. "where is the last one of you sobs?" The leader of the men glared at him, "My wife is torturing Greenbean. It is one of our few enjoyments here."

Zero snorted, "Wife. I know you arankai can't fall in love, you don't have souls. Also you can't have kids. So how on earth is she your wife?" The arankai laughed, "we died at the same time. before we was dead we was married and we can still love and we are souls. You asshole!" Fenren stopped Zero from attacking him. "If you attack him like this it will be 9 against 3. No chance for us to win that way. Now I brought a gallon of juice so we can do this if we do this my way." He pulled out his milk jug full of green juice. He then filled up three glasses and asked, "you surely don't mind if we have a final drink?" They all glared at Fenren. The leader appearently though it was a type of alcohal and said, "sure you can get drunk. That just makes the fight easier for us." Fenren gave them both a hot sauce bottle and poured the gallon of disgusting juice into thirds and they chugged all of the juice as fast as they could. Then they chugged the hotsauce to make the taste go away. They ten passed around a milk bttle and then they was ready. The 2 groups glared each other down like dogs.


	18. Zeneke Fenren's blade name

ok I am going to try to increase the flow. so lets hope this is better.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fenren stepped up to the the arena because he got used to the juice first. The woman stepped up to the arena. She winked at him and Fenren gave her the fingern. Fenren barely had enough time to move before she nearly chopped off his fingern. He did a blackflip kicking her sword out of her hands. IT flew in the air and she ran to where she thought it would land. Fenren flew in the air and grabbed the blade before it could land. She jumped up to him, "you want it bitch? then you can have it," he threw it strait at her. she caught it between her fingerns and slashed at Fenren. Fenren flew up even more. She cut the sole of his shoe with the blade. barely straching his foot. She then fell back down. Fenren Flew as fast as he could to catch up with her. He nearly passed her but instead he got ahold of her waist, then he put her in front of him. In the next second she took all of the impact. She was out cold. Fenren pulled out his sledgehammer to finish the job when, "you do and I'll kill you!" cried the most muscular of them. The leader stepped in front of him, "she knew what she was doing, now it is his choice..." He had hit him with her body. "I want to fight The Hulk over there next." Hyper stepped up to the arena next, "No fair! I want to fight!" His face now resembled that of a child who was about to beg and plead for his favorite toy rather than a man who wanted to kill. "Let him fight Fenren you need to let the juice take effect. You still lose alot of energy by flying. Let him fight." Fenren sighed knowwing that he was right. So he stepped off the arena.

The huge arrankai stepped onto the arena and said, "I should warn you I am pissed off now." He then drew out his blade. Hyper threw some throwing needles at him only to be deflected by his blade. Hyper then pulled out a knife and a pistol. He ran towards him shooting at his hands. The last bullet grazed him and he laughed, "this is going to be a long fight. One that we end in you death!" The laughter died inside the middle his little speech. Hyper threw the gun at him having it get cut in half and then charged him with only the knife out. The arrankai cut the gun in half and yelled "Attack Hooninji!" He suddenly was suddenly gone. Before Zero or Fenren could say anything. He kicked Hypers back causing a good slash across it. The arankai was in front of Hyper again within the next millisecond. He wiped the blood off of his foot with his hand and licked off the blood. "Yummy." Hyper glowwed. Then he dissapeared and so did the arrankai. Zero cringed back a bit appeaently he could see what was going on.

Hyper and the arankai jumped in the air, "what the hell are you made of?" The arrankai kicked at him again only to have his leg grabbed and he was thrown into a wall. Fenren focus was returning so he saw Hyper grab the leg and throw him into the wall. The crater in the wall was at least 15ft. radius. The arrankai eyes opened and then he flew immediately to Hyper to attack. Hyper who had his back to him turned around when he was around a foot away and shot his second gun strait into his forhead. He fired the remaining 15 bullets into the same place during that same was a hole in the back of his skull by the end of it. "Bang."

The woman was awake and ran onto the arena blade drawn. Hyper threw the knife strait into her forhead. "NO!!!" Yelled all but the leader in inusion. the next man was perhaps the smallest and problobly the fastest. Fenren was about to cheer for Hyper when his brother got on the arena. Zero nodded at Hyper and Hyper got off as soon as he jumped the yeard he fell to his knees. Fenren was about to help him when, "I'll be ok. Just let the juice heal me." He leaned on the edge of the arena and watched for any movement. The short arrankai was shorter than three feet. The blade was half his own size. He was a blur to Fenrens now even more keen eyes. He went and tried to slash at Zeros legs but right before the blade made it to the cut it was broken. Zero was behind him with most of the blade in his hand. "Unlike my little brother I have defeated all of the gods. I broke the record for youngest fighter to finish the 7 challenges at the age of 15. 20 years ago. You will die." There was a hissing sound and the next thing Fenren knew the little arrankai was in half. Hyper laughed, Zero looked away in disgust and Fenren noticed on the still standing legs that the arrankai had pissed himself.

"Are you hungry Montora. Because you will have meat!" Fenren got scared. This arrankai knew his blades name and Fenren didn't even have the third god beat he was at a huge disadvantage. Zero looked at Fenren as he stepped off and gave him a nod. Fenrens hands were shaking he was about to draw out his blade when he remembered something Pricly had told him. "that blade is just a blade for most, but for you. When the time is right it will awaken your soulreaper powers. don't ask me how I know because I just do. Now go out there and kick some ass and always use that blade." Fenren drew the blade out of complete courage and stepped onto the arena. The arrankai had a deep voice. It sounded like he could be in opera. Hell he might have while he was alive. He was covered in spikes that changed colors that was when Fenren realized that he used to be a ecenamick just like Ecenamico. He was now able to use his natural born abilities against Fenren now.

Fenren blade was starting to glow and Fenren knew that it was his time. He put on the glove Rukia gave him when they met at Priclys birthday party a year ago. Appearently she could also tell that he had soulreaper power. He hit his forhead with it and then His body without the zanpaku-to. For it was on his black robed soul body. Fenren ran and roared knowwing something that he all of the sudden knew. His blades name. "Zenneke!"

The whole arena was enveloped inside a bright light and Zero, and Hyper were completely healed. While all but the leader of the arankai was gone. "So you know your bankai?" The arrankai nodded. "Let us get Greenbean and we will leave you alone." He shook his head and stepped onto the arena when a women came out of the room in the back. She almost attacked the trio that was alone in the room besides her husband. Fenren saw this and said, "I won't kill him." The leader laughed, followwed by his wife's laughter. Fenren had to ask, "is something funny?" He drew out his sword which was a regular sword except it had a double bladed ax around the top with the top of the sword part barely coming out of the head. It was the females turn to talk now, "yes, you. Do you honestly believe that a soulreaper like yourself who just learned his blades name. Is dangerous to my husband? I would say don't make me laugh but that is to late." Fenren wondered ou loud, "how does she now I just learned my blades name?" Zero answered this question. "It is because your body is barely keeping in all of the energy from your blade." Fenren smiled at this, "well then let's let it out!"

Fenren moved so fast that the arrankai barely pulled out his blade to block every one of fenrens attacks. "Now, boy. Let me show you power. Bankai." He glowwed red with his blood boiling with power. "It has been to long since I fought in this form. Let's make this last." He ran at Fenren. Fenren moved forward on step and held his blade directly at his waist. The arrankai barely saw this because everything to him was a blur because of how fast he was going. He nearly chopped off his own head with Fenren's blade. Fenren pulled his blade up in the air and cut the arrankai's face with the axe. He backed away and healed immediately. "You'll have to do better than that." Fenren's eyes got wide. "Shit." said the trio in unision.

The arrankai ran to fenren kicked him into the air and proceeded with jumping and hitting and whenever Fenren was about to make a hit he dived to the ground and jumped back up in an instant. Fenren was getting pissed. He knew what he had to do. He thought of what would happen to them if he lost this fight. He would be dead, then Zero. Finally Hyper would die. Zero might be able to kill the bastard but his wife would finish the job. Fenren yelled to Hyper, "throw a knife at me I will do the rest! Now! While he is going down." Hyper pulled out a knife and threw it with all his might at Fenren. Fenren barely caught it in time before the arankai got in front of Fenren and delivered a uppercut. Fenren fell down on purpose. He cut into his palm and drank some of his blood. "What is he doing?" Hyper wondered out loud. Zero smiled, "he is going into beserker mode. He is Rik's brother after all."

Fenren then thought of what would happen and beyond. The arrankai might join up with Amon and then all hell would break loose. The kingdoms would lose out to the concentrated power of both hallows and Amon hordes of misfit warriors. Flare and all the other wives of warriors like Fenren would be tortured and raped everyday. Fenren started to glow gold. he was now inside beserker mode. Thanks to the effect of the blood and 100% believing inside what he thought would happen. He was now a blur to his 2 enemies eyes. He quickly chopped off both of their heads and it was over. Fenren had won. "let's get Greenbean." he said inside a silent voice that they had to concentrate to hear. He was after all trying to gain control of his power and it wasn't easy without Flare there.

They went through the door after Fenren blasted it open in a attempt to help himself calm down. They saw Greenbean inside a cage that would be big for a most a dog. He was sleeping but with the huge boom that fenren had made he woke up in fear. But with seeing Zero one of his favorite warriors he calmed down and started to cry, "I gave up long ago thinking that you would never come. How long has it been months or years?" Zero grimaced, "years. We had to find a warrior who could defeat the leader of the arankai that was part of our two kingdoms. Now there are only two left and Pricly is on a mission with some of the human empires best warriors to ever live. The war is almost over master."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well there you have the legend Greenbean was reduced to tears and Fenren saved them all with the ability of beserker mode. But that doesn't mean that the story is over.


End file.
